


Possess All Of Me

by blackrose_17



Series: Beneath the Moon [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Queer as Folk (US), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Community: werewolfbigbang, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mates, Obsessive Behaviour, One-Sided Relationship, Talk of mpreg but no actual mpreg in this story, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For centuries Jack Harkness and Brian Kinney have been hunters of the night, taking their pleasures from whomever they desire. Neither man cares that they are the only ones not mated but everything changes the moment they meet Ianto Jones and Justin Taylor, and discover that they’ve finally and unexpectedly found their life mates.<br/>Mystery surrounds the two newcomers and it’s one that has Jack and Brian seeking to solve. Unfortunately, once uncovered, the truth is so much darker than either man could have foreseen. When it’s finally brought to exposed, the truth brings out the protective sides in both Jack and Brian, with amazing and highly satisfying results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: RoyalLadyEmma  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or Queer as Folk  
> Art by: Aragon over on Livejournal, I can't thank him enough for his amazing work!

**[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/backrose_17/13091966/2662/2662_original.jpg) **

**Chapter 1**

Having existed among mankind since the very beginning, even the most primal of time shifters had at one time chosen to remain hidden from man, even though both races walked side-by-side. It was an easy task for the shifter packs to undertake as it is within human nature to turn a blind eye to whatever they are not yet ready to see or accept.

But it was not always easy for them to remain hidden for shifters age slower than normal humans; they can live for centuries once the shifter gene is activated. The elders that rule over the packs are some of the oldest beings alive, the oldest and the first to ever shift into the wolf spirit was nearing a thousand years old.

Over time the shifters numbers have grown too big to stay a secret and at least half of the world's population is now a shifter. All major cities now have established packs with detailed treaties in place to keep the peace. The alpha males of each pack are responsible for upholding the tenants of the treaties and enforcing discipline within their respective packs. Additionally the alphas have their own laws and punishments specific to their pack for dealing with anyone who breaks the laws, especially when the violation involves the laws surrounding their mates.

Ancient custom and law guarantee that all mates are protected but no mate is more important or better protected than the mate of an alpha. Many an upstart young male, driven by excessive hubris and raging hormones, had fallen when they dared to challenge a mated male. This happened despite the fact that they knew the law, which clear states **:**

To engage in the use of force to claim someone already taken as a mate is one of the gravest crimes that a shifter could commit and is punishable by death. There is no appeal and sentence is carried out immediately and without hesitation.

But among the shifters there is a very rare breed of mates whose protection falls to the elders alone for they are the omega males. In a miraculous twist of genetics, it was discovered that they can conceive and carry children, a trait so highly valued that the level of their protection is unmatched. Unfortunately there are those who seek to use the omega’s naturally submissive side against them. These evil shifters want to bind the omegas to any of their fellow alphas brave or stupid enough to force them to become their mate.

It is not in an omega’s nature to fight against any alpha’s command so only those who have not fully recognized what they are or those who have been fortunate enough to hear the call of their true mate can fight against an alpha’s control.

But there are still those who don't care about the laws of the pack or about long established shifter law and custom; they will do whatever it takes to claim what they feel is rightfully theirs and they will stop at _nothing_ to achieve their goal.

******  
 _Outskirts of New York City_

Ianto Jones stared out the window on the bus before glancing at his best friend who was huddled down in his seat with his head pillowed against Ianto's shoulder as he drifted in and out of sleep. _'Don't worry, Justin, this will be a new start for the both of us, at least I hope it will be.'_ Oh how he hoped that his thoughts weren't false. He was tired of running and he knew Justin was too. _'They've hunted us all over the United Kingdom and New York; I hope that Pittsburgh will finally be a place we can call home.'_

Ianto had no idea what awaited him and Justin in Pittsburgh; all he knew was they were both so very tired of running, so tired of constantly looking over their shoulder.

******  
 _Downtown Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania_

Brian Kinney, alpha of one of the bigger packs of werewolves in Pittsburgh, stared at the writhing bodies out on the dance floor, their skin slick with sweat that glistened in the lights. His eyes trailed over each potential trick looking for something special, interesting or appealing but he dismissed each one just as quickly. Tonight he was on the hunt for someone different; the wolf in him was on edge and none of them were deemed worthy prey.

Brian stiffened as awareness of another alpha’s presence washed over him but then relaxed a moment later when he recognized the scent that filled the air. "Hello, Jack, I'm surprised to see you slumming," Brain drawled out, smirking as he met the amused blue eyes of his fellow alpha.

Jack Harkness grinned broadly as he came to stand next to Brian against the bar and his own eyes dragged over the writhing dancers, each lost in their own little world, and just like Brian he dismissed each and every one of them. "Emmett wanted to dance and John can never say no to his mate."

Brian snorted with amusement. "For a Nelly Queen, he's got John wrapped around his little finger." As the alpha of his pack and therefore responsible for each member’s well-being, he’d had his doubts when John Hart and Emmett Honeycutt turned out to be mates. John had always been just as big of a player as him and Jack but Emmett turned out to be far more than a match for the ex-playboy.

"Don't remind me!” Jack laughed. “But you have to admit, it is a great source of amusement. At least John's not as bad as the Doc is around Cynthia; I always knew a bossy blond would be his undoing."

Brian fought back the urge to laugh as he thought of his friend and pack mate; if you were even halfway intelligent you never wanted to get on her bad side. Cynthia was a powerful force to be reckoned with and one of the few people that Brian honestly trusted.

Unlike most alpha's who generally have a difficult time just being in the same city, Jack and Brian didn't have a problem with each other; in fact, were they human, they would be considered best friends. It may have something to do with the fact that four members of their packs had ended up as mates, thus forcing them to create a truce.

Brian's omega, Cynthia, ended up being the mate of one of Jack's closest friends, John 'the Doctor' Smith. The poor man had no idea what hit him the moment the blond beauty had marched up to him and declared to one and all that he was her mate. She then proceeded to pull him into a toe-curling kiss that completely robbed the normally cool and calm man of all logical thought. It was instantly clear to everyone just who was in charge in that relationship.

"At least the Doctor is a smart man and knew that he wouldn't find anyone better than Cynthia." Brian might not always act like it but he was very protective over his pack and it was a well-known fact that he would rip anyone to shreds if he thought they posed a threat to or hurt them in any way.

A knowing grin appeared on Jack's face. "Trust me, I've seen the girls that the Doctor has fallen for in the past and while they were nice to look at, they just weren't right for him; they all seemed to in awe of him. Cynthia grounds him." Jack’s eyes sought out the members of his pack and a sharp pang went through his heart as he took in all the happy couples. He would never say it out loud but he was just a little bit lonely and when he was alone at night, he longed for the one he could call _his_ mate. Jack also knew that no matter how much Brian denied it he felt the same way. Centuries of being alone can weigh heavily on one's soul and honest introspection can make you wonder are you meant to be alone for the rest of your life?

******

Stretching out his body trying to rid himself of the tension that built up after so little movement, Justin knew that if he saw the inside of another bus anytime soon he was going to scream. Settling his jacket in place on his shoulders, he cast a glance at his friend watching as Ianto gathered their bags. "So now where do we go?"

The meeker of the two young men, Justin was more than willing to let Ianto take the lead in unfamiliar situations and he was constantly amazed by the strength and intelligence Ianto consistently showed. Ethan had only been hunting him for a few months but the Master had been after Ianto for several years now, forcing him to flee his own country and then to run from city to city. There were times when a scant hour separated the young Welshman from his relentless pursuer.

Ianto swung his bag over his shoulder as he handed Justin his. "There's a hotel not too far from here and we have enough money saved up so that it won't be a problem for a while, but it won't hurt to look for work soon."

It might be optimistic and maybe even a little foolish to think about settling down permanently but the illusion of a real home gave them a little bit of hope.

Pittsburgh may seem like a strange choice to some, but Ianto had chosen it for a reason; after a lot of discrete research he’d discovered that two big packs controlled the area under very powerful alphas, Jack Harkness and Brian Kinney.

 _'I just hope they’re strong enough to keep those bastards away from us.'_ Ianto knew that Ethan wasn’t brave enough to come after Justin no matter how obsessed he was with the young blond; Ethan was far too weak-willed to go against such powerful alphas like Jack and Brian. However the Master, well… he was a whole other story. The man was powerful, insane and ruthless, and he had the financial means and the hired manpower to track Ianto no matter where he went.

Running was something Ianto Jones and Justin Taylor had gotten very used to very quickly and it was something they’d gotten very tired of as well.

Justin had a thoughtful look on his face, his blue eyes clouded with worry. "Do you think we should try and set up a meeting with the packs? See if we can get their protection?"

Ianto had to admit that Justin had a good point. "I can't see how it would hurt to do so. And they might appreciate the heads up just in case we are followed here."

Neither Ianto nor Justin wanted to acknowledge that the Master was truly insane enough to chase Ianto to the ends of the Earth, and Ethan was so high on the power trip brought on by being aligned with such a powerful alpha that he wouldn't even think twice about tussling with two powerful local alphas. Having seen the damage the obsessive man could bring, they especially didn’t want to unleash the Master’s insane horror on anyone without proper warning.

Ianto quickly came to a decision. “Tonight we’ll get settled and tomorrow we’ll look for part-time work; with luck, we should be able to figure out how to get in contact with the packs pretty quickly.”

Justin nodded wearily; his body was calling for a soft bed even if it was in yet another soulless hotel room; their idea of comfort wasn’t always the same as his but at least it would be a bed. The blond leaned into Ianto’s hold as the Welshman wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led him out of the bus station. As they trudged along, he felt safe for the moment and he could only hope that the feeling would last this time.

******  
Liberty Dinner was the unofficial hangout of both Jack and Brian’s packs but Debbie didn’t mind since her son was mated to one of Brian’s pack members; she adored her son-in-law Ben and his total devotion to her precious boy. With her enormous and open heart, Debbie viewed all the members of the packs as her kids and she just wished that Jack and Brian could find the happiness that had eluded them for so long.

Snapping her gum sharply, Debbie snatched up the coffee pot and made her way over to the booths that the packs usually claimed. “So where are your fearless leaders?” the saucy redhead asked as she noticed both Brian and Jack were missing from the group of late-night snack seekers.

Toshiko Sato, Debbie’s favourite by a long shot, looked up at her with worry on her face. “Jack and Brian called it an early night; they didn’t take stop to take anyone home with them. I hope they're okay.”

Everyone knew that Tosh had a soft spot for both alphas; no one knew the full story except for Jack, Brian and Kathy, but they knew that Jack and Brian had saved her life. Under strict promises of pain from both alphas no one ever pressured Tosh for the whole story; it was an accepted fact that if or when she wanted them to know, she’d tell them herself.

Tosh’s mate, Kathy, an alpha female of Jack’s pack, rolled her eyes as she curled her arm protectively around Tosh’s shoulders. “I’m sure they’re just fine, kitten. They probably already had plans made; it wouldn’t surprise me if they didn’t have a few tricks lined up just waiting for their call.”

It was no secret that Jack and Brian could and did have any man they wanted; hell, they had guys tripping over themselves for a chance at being in either one of their beds or wherever it was that Jack and Brian wanted them.

When the others agreed with Kathy's opinion Tosh shifted in her seat and caught Cynthia's eyes across the booth; they were the only two who seemed to notice the longing that would briefly appear in their alpha's eyes when they saw one of the mated couples together. After centuries of being alone it was starting to wear on Jack and Brian and though Tosh would never say it out loud, she was sure that both men were lonely and wanting to find their own mate.

 _'Cynthia sees it; I wonder why no one else can,'_ Tosh thought sadly to herself. _'I really hope that you both find who and what you're looking for.'_

******  
Jack let out a satisfied grunt as he finished with his latest trick for the night, quickly discarded the used condom and just as quickly began redressing himself before the man on the bed had even regained coherent thought.

Jack looked at the man he was sure his name was Alfred, Alan; well he knew it started with an Al, he thinks.

Jack looked at the man – he was sure his name was… Alfred or Alan or… _‘ well I know_ _it starts_   _with an Al,'_ and he frowned as he pulled on his trousers. ‘ _At least I think it does!’_

Drowsy eyes blinked up at Jack. "You're leaving already? I thought we could make a night of it."

Jack grinned wickedly at the other man. "Sorry, Alfred, I don't do nights."

A petulant scowl appeared on the man's face. "It's Alonso,” he curtly reminded the other man and then huffed with annoyance as Jack just shrugged his shoulders and getting dressed. _‘Why are the hot ones always the assholes?’_ “So I take it there’s no point in asking if I can see you again?”

Jack flashed him a dark grin. “Now you’re catching on.” Jack had enjoyed his time with the younger man but not enough to seek him out again. _‘I couldn’t even remember his name! That should have been a big enough clue.’_ While Jack enjoyed the freedom of having a new warm body ready and willing whenever he wanted he’d had a few meaningful relationships in the past. Although none of them had turned out to be his life mate, he did care for them, there was one who had come as close as Jack had ever gotten to a mate. Estelle Cole had captured his heart like no other, and their years together had been some of the happiest times of his life. But unfortunately, Estelle was human and didn’t possess the shifter genes. Jack had been forced to watch helplessly as Estelle aged before his eyes and sooner than he liked Estelle’s light was gone from this world making Jack’s a little darker and colder.

Jack finished putting on his boots, grabbed his leather jacket and without even sparing a look at the rumpled man on the bed he called out over his shoulder a distant, “Later!” as he let the door slam behind him.

Crossing his arms over his chest Alonso glared at the closed door. “Jerk!" he snarled at the empty room.

******  
The cool night air washed over Jack chilling his sweaty skin and sending a quick shiver down his spine; he didn’t really mind the cold all that much, but he still hiked up the collar of his jacket higher. While it was next to impossible for a shifter to catch the common human cold, it was still possible and Jack knew that Tosh would worry and fret over him if he had even the slightest sniffle. He smiled wistfully, _‘I wouldn’t mind a little bit of fussing.'_

As he walked past a weekly-rental motel a scent filled the air stopping Jack in his tracks; the shifter felt his mouth water with desire and a low growl escaped his lips as his eyes flashed in hunger. Lifting his head, he sniffed deeply, tasting the air, seeking the source of the arousing scent. His senses quickly honed in on two young men across the car park from him; they were chatting together as they unlocked the door to their room. Jack quickly dragged his eyes over the blonde and while he was a beauty, the shifter just as quickly dismissed him. Instead, his gaze was inexorably drawn to the dark-haired man and it stayed there while Jack slowly perused every inch of the young man’s backside. His nostrils flared as he pulled the young man’s scent into his lungs and he licked his lips in anticipation as he admired the man’s pert arse. _‘Those are some sinfully tight blue jeans!'_

All too soon the two men disappeared behind the closing door and Jack growled at the lost chance. He wasn’t sure why the scent of the dark-haired man was affecting him so strongly but he hadn’t felt so lost and alone since Estelle’s passing.

 _“Mine!”_ the wolf in him demanded with a snarl. _“Go and claim him!”_

Jack found himself forcing back his wolf, knowing that if he didn’t he would surge forward and break down the door, destroying the only thing that was keeping him separated from the one who called out to his soul. Jack’s steps faltered. _‘Could it be possible after all this time? Have I’ve finally found my life mate?’_ The possibility literally made him weak in the knees.

Slipping back into the shadows, Jack studied the closed motel door; the lights were on inside the room and he could see vague shapes moving across the curtained window. “Sleep well tonight, my mate, for the next time we meet I will claim you and you won’t be able to sleep for at least a week,” Jack promised darkly. There was a purely wolfish grin on his face as a plan on how to win and seduce his young mate began to form. After waiting and watching until the lights in the room went out, Jack finally headed home with a bright smile on his face; there was a spring in his step as he whistled a happy tune. His heart felt a whole lot lighter than it had in years and Jack knew instinctively that it was because of the man who was unknowingly waiting for him.

Inside the surprisingly clean and comfortable hotel room that he was sharing with Justin, Ianto shivered lightly unsure of what was causing the chills that seemed to reach into his very soul.

Justin looked at his friend with worry in his blue eyes. “Are you alright? You’re not getting sick, are you?”

Ianto shook the feeling off and smiled reassuringly at his friend. “I’m sure it’s nothing. Now I’m going to take a nice hot shower and then I’m heading to bed; we’ve had a long journey and we have a busy few days ahead of us.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” As if to prove his point Justin let out a huge yawn; despite the nap he’d had on the bus he was still pretty tired. He hoped that they both managed to get a good night’s sleep; he didn’t want to humiliate Ianto and himself by falling asleep in the middle of meeting with the alphas tomorrow. As he watched Ianto head to the bathroom Justin sank down on his bed and bounced up and down a few times, testing the mattress. _‘Nice!’_ he nodded with approval as he toed off his trainers and laid back. _‘I’ll just have a quick nap and then hop into the shower myself.’_ The blond let his eyes flutter closed and he was sound asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/backrose_17/13091966/3023/3023_original.jpg)

**Chapter 2**

_Liberty Diner_

The bell above the door chimed a merry greeting as it opened and closed, followed by Jack’s cheerful greeting, “Good morning, everyone; isn’t it a lovely day to be alive.”

The pack members who were gathered for breakfast could only blink in astonishment as Jack literally bounced over to their booth and greeted Debbie with a loud kiss on her cheek and a big hug before taking the open seat next to Brian.

Brian stared at his fellow alpha like he'd never seen him before. “What the hell has gotten into you?” he demanded suspiciously.

No one was prepared for the wide beaming smile that graced Jack’s face or the words that fell from his lips, “I have met my mate,” he announced assertively.

“What?”

“When?”

“What’s his name?”

“Where did you meet him?”

“Are you sure?”

Demands for information came fast and furious, overlapping one another and the volume at the table rose as each person tried to make sure they were heard over the others and finally Jack lifted his hands up and demanded in a purely alpha tone, “Quiet, all of you!”

Despite the fact that she wasn’t a shifter, Debbie still found herself shutting her mouth and shivering at the masterful tone in Jack’s voice and everyone but Brian immediately became silent. _'I really wish he could teach me that trick,'_ Debbie thought with a grin, _'it sure would have come in handy many, many times.'_

"Wait! Don't tell me – let me guess – it's that trick you picked up last night! I'm sure he was a good fuck, my friend, but great sex does not make him your mate." Brian pointed out with a broad smirk on his face. “If it did, I’d have a thousand mates!” and he nodded thanks as the group laughed at his words.

Waiting for the table to quiet back down, Jack glared at his friend. "I know that, you jerk, and no, it wasn't Alfred," a puzzled look appeared on Jack's face, "or was his name Alan. I'm sure it started with Al."

Everyone but Brian rolled their eyes at Jack's failure to remember his latest trick's name; it happened more often than not.

"So when did you meet the 'love of your life'?" The air quotes around the last four words and the pure, thick sarcasm dripping off of Brian’s tone made it clear exactly how ridiculous he found Jack’s statement to be.

Jack’s glare deepened and he briefly bared his teeth at his fellow alpha. “He is my mate because he called to my wolf,” he solemnly responded, “and it took all my strength and willpower to keep him under control. His instinctive need to react and go claim what he believes to be his was almost overpowering.”

Brian’s eyebrows rose and disappeared into his hairline; in all the years he’d known Jack he’d never heard the other man saying his wolf had acted like that. “You still haven’t told us where you met him or even his name,” he pointed out.

Just when everyone thought that Jack couldn’t surprise them anymore that morning he did it again:

Infamous playboy and notorious man-about-town Jack Harkness blushed!

A flush appeared on his neck and rose upward until it blossomed bright red on his cheeks and then Jack surprised them all again.  Flustered by the ridiculous of his situation he scratched the back of his head. “Well... you see... it’s like this... I didn’t _actually_ meet him, I just _saw_ him.”

As snickers flew around the table, Jack looked up sharply. “But I know he’s the one for me, his scent called to me!” he stated fiercely and there was a fire burning in his eyes that none present had seen before.

Silence reigned for a moment before a guffaw of laughter burst from Brian’s parted lips and that in turn set off both John Smith and John Hart. As his friends roared with laughter, a contagion which rapidly spread around the table and even had other patrons looking in their direction, Jack’s scowl deepened as the three men continued to laugh uproariously. If he didn’t know better – that shifters never use mind-altering drugs – he’d have sworn that they were stoned off their arses.

_‘I really hope they pull a muscle,’_ Jack thought sourly as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared daggers at his three friends. Finally, unable to take it any longer, Jack barked out, “Are you done yet?”

“Not by a long shot!” Brian managed to snort out between guffaws of laughter. “That has to be the saddest thing I’ve heard in a long time…!” and he paused for a second to catch his breath, “and that’s saying something considering we know this bunch.”

No one, not even Debbie, could argue that fact; more than once they had all, well minus Brian, of course, done something foolish and absolutely embarrassing in the name of love. When it came to wooing their life mate, there was no act too ridiculous, no statement too awkward no ploy too dicey if it meant a successful campaign.

John Hart’s eyes twinkled as he looked at his pack’s alpha male and his own best friend. “Oh come on! I remember you laughed yourself silly when I droned on about Emmett and as I recall, you took great joy in telling everyone about how my first glance at him had me walking into a lamppost! Some friend you turned out to be! Instead of worrying about me and making sure I was alright you just stood there and laughed, so forgive me for getting the same enjoyment you did at my predicament.”

“I think it’s sweet,” Tosh spoke up offering Jack a shy but sweet smile. “Love at first sight is so romantic,” she sighed dreamily.

Jack wasn’t surprised to hear that Tosh thought the same way he did, and it only made him adore her more. “See? This is why you’re my favourite, Toshiko.” It was a truth everyone knew; Jack saw Tosh as a little sister and as such, the beautiful Japanese shifter garnered more praise and attention than anyone else. They had a very strong bond and he was more protective of her than he was of the other members  in the pack.

“You would, Tosh, because you’re a hopeless romantic,” Owen Harper sneered haughtily at the woman. There was a look of disgust on his face at the thought of romance even though he’d been happily mated to Katie, the love of his life, for almost fifty years. Despite his wife’s best efforts early in their relationship to change him, he would never be an overly touchy-feely man, and luckily Katie had realised that she liked him just the way he was. They say being in love made you blind to and accepting of the faults of your loved one, and was more than true when it came to Owen and Katie’s romance.

Tosh stiffened next to Kathy and she hid a smile when hidden by the table, Kathy laid a comforting hand on her leg. “It’s common for a shifter, more importantly for a werewolf, to be drawn to their mate by scent first. After all, our sense of smell is the most powerful one we have, and if I’m remembering correctly it was Katie’s scent that first drew you to her. _And_ I think we all remember the way you acted like a total git! You followed her around like a love-sick puppy for a week reciting bad poetry you’d written for her,” she pointed out purely in defence of Jack.

The alpha’s heart grew even warmer as he heard his little fire breathing dragon’s words and he smiled at her, proud of the growth she’d made since he’d first met her.

Katie smiled sweetly at her mate and then the smile turned into a cheeky grin. “She’s got you there, Owen. I thought you were adorable from the first moment I first saw you but your taste in poetry was so bad it kind of turned me off. You’re lucky you’re so cute otherwise I might have said no when you asked me out,” she teased but there was no sting in her words. They both knew that bad poetry or none at all they were meant to be together through the ages and just as they knew they would have found their way to one another no matter what.

For a moment, all Owen could do was stare at his mate in astonishment before a childish pout appeared on his face. “I’ll have you know that I have received _many_ compliments on my poetry. Many said it was like nothing they had ever heard before and would mostly never hear again,” the erstwhile poet announced proudly.

Reaching around his own mate Emmett patted Owen on the hand as he calmly informed him, “Oh, sweetie,” he said sympathetically in his Southern drawl. “That’s a polite way of putting it that you sucked.” An amused giggle ran around the table.

John nodded his head agreeing with his mate. “Until I heard his poems, I didn’t know your ears really could bleed.”

That earned a new round of snickers and Katie also gently patting Owen on the hand; she waited until he was looking at her before she said, “They were awful, I will admit that, but it was a rather sweet gesture and it made me fall in love with you all that much sooner. I’d never had anyone formally court me before and the fact that you were willing to make a fool of yourself all in order to win my heart, well that was just the icing on the cake!”

Owen wasn’t sure how he should react to Katie’s statement so he responded the only way he knew wouldn’t get him into trouble: he pulled her into his arms and began to kiss his mate silly.

Everyone rolled their eyes as Owen and Katie became lost in their kiss; it was rather normal for them to act like a newly mated couple who couldn’t keep their hands off each other even after five decades together.

Brian’s nose twitched up into a scrunch as it always did whenever he was forced to witness a display of hetero's mating ritual. “Alright, unlike the rest of you, _I_ actually have to work for a living, so I’ll leave you all to this sickening display while I continue to make Kinnetik the number one ad agency in the city.” Unable to make a dramatic exit because Jack was blocking him in the booth, Brian pushed Jack out of the seat and onto the floor and inhaled the last of his coffee. Then he climbed to his feet and looked down at Jack favouring his old friend with a smirk and ignoring Jack’s upheld hand signalling for help standing up. “Try not to listen to whatever kind of advice these idiots offer up because I will not be bailing your arse out of jail but,” he paused to give Debbie a quick kiss, “I will be laughing _my_ happy arse off when you’re arrested for stalking.”

Accepting a helping hand from John Hart, Jack clambered to his feet and glared at the retreating back of his fellow alpha. “You just wait, Kinney, your mate is out there and when you fall head over heels in love with him I’ll be Johnny-on-the-spot laughing my arse off watching you make a fool of yourself!”

Cocking an eyebrow Brian looked over his shoulder and called out confidently, “Never gonna happen.” There was no way he would ever fall in love or be tied down. Not ever.

Watching Brian stride jauntily out the diner’s door, Debbie could only shake her head with the amused frustration of a mother-figure. She’d taken his pack members and then those of Jack’s pack, under her wing, tending wounded hearts and bruised egos, listening to secrets and giving advice. She knew in her soul that there was something coming, something that was going to forever change the lives of both Jack and Brian. What she didn’t know was whether or not they were ready for it or if they would even accept the change.

******  
Morning came far too soon for Justin’s taste and only the smell of Ianto’s coffee drifting through the small room roused him from the land of sleep. “How did you manage to make such liquid gold with that crappy old machine?” Justin asked once he finished inhaling his first two cups and was able to think much more clearly. “This is perfection,” he sighed as he hopefully held out his cup for a refill.

A sweetly bashful look appeared on Ianto’s face while a tiny smile twitched his lips. “It’s a gift; now that you’re properly caffeinated are you ready to go?” He’d discovered very early on in their friendship that it was never wise to let Justin out in public without at least one cup of his coffee under his belt. Ianto actually blamed himself for creating an addict; once the young man had tasted his coffee it had become like a drug for Justin.

“Mmm... you know if this works out and we’re finally able to stop running you should open one of those coffee/bookstore things; you would have legions of worshippers in a day and in less than a week you would be ruling the world!” Justin murmured as he stared mournfully into his now-empty cup of coffee. _‘Ianto must know we’re gonna have a stressful day if he’s let me have three cups!’_ Smacking his lips to savour the taste left on his lips and tongue he handed Ianto the empty cup to be rinsed out in the bathroom sink.

Shaking his head Ianto smiled at his friend. “I’ll keep that in mind. Now come on, we have a busy day ahead of us.”

******  
 _Several hours later_

“You’re a slave driver, you know that right?” Justin asked as he glared exhausted daggers at his friend; so far they had applied at every shop, restaurant and bakery showing a help wanted sign in their front window. The only time they stopped was to take a few breaks for water and then at mid-day to eat a nice big lunch. Knowing that they could eat a dinner-size meal at lunch-time prices, Ianto made sure that Justine ate heartily; ‘ _the boy goes through food like crap through a duck!’_

Unfortunately, their hunt for the alphas had been less than fruitful; the only thing they learned was that their best chance of making contact was to head over to Liberty Avenue. While no one was willing to go on record and say that that was where the wolf packs called home, all the hints, nods and winks seemed to suggest just that.

“You’re young, you’ll live,” Ianto calmly informed Justin as he glanced at the directions they had been given for Liberty Avenue and with a satisfied nod Ianto was pleased to see that they were nearly there. “We’ve got less than a block to go, okay?”

Unable to stop himself Justin rolled his eyes in a perfect imitation of Ianto; he’d already heard that several times before, so he figured he’d believe it when he saw it. Any comment he was about to make died on his lips as they turned the corner and found themselves in what appeared to the weary travellers to be a whole new world. The moment they stepped onto Liberty Avenue their eyes went wide and a joyful feeling of being home at last washed over them.

“Wow! This place is awesome!” A bright smile spread across Justin’s face as he took in the sights and people before him; while he knew he was still in Pittsburgh, it seemed like a whole new world. He was thrilled as he surveyed Liberty Avenue; his eyes were darting in every direction, trying to absorb the sights, sounds and smells of a place where those who would never fit in with the normal world could call home.

Feeling a spark of hope at the sight of Justin’s trademark sunshine-bright smile, Ianto smiled just as brightly as well. What had once been a regular sight had become a true rarity as Ethan’s obsession with the blond slowly took its toll on Justin. _‘It’s good to see you happy again, my young friend, and I’ll do everything in my power to keep that smile on your face.’_

Justin’s blue eyes practically glowed with joy as he bounced up and down on his toes, simply too excited to stay still. happiness “Come on, let’s check this place out!” Grabbing his friend’s hand Justin began dragging a laughing Ianto behind him; neither man noticed all the admiring looks they were getting as they danced merrily down the street.

******  
 _The TARDIS_

Donna Noble was the sole proprietor of the popular vintage clothing and knick-knack shop known as the TARDIS. Housed right in the heart of Liberty Avenue, it was a destination location for savvy tourists as well as a popular stop for the locals. The shop was also visited frequently by those who roamed  the city’s streets for both business and pleasure when they were bored. This was the time of day when business slowed down and a Donna became bored; after all, there were only so many items to fold and re-fold, so many shelves to stock and rearrange, and so many things to be admired and coveted.

Yes, boredom could be a very dangerous thing when it came to Donna; it usually turned her into her own best customer. Adding to her boredom was the fact that her fiancé, Rhys Williams, was out of town on a long-haul delivery for his transport company up to the Northern Scottish Highlands which meant that there was nothing and nobody to keep her from getting into trouble.

_‘This is so boring!’_ the redhead thought with a pout as she folded her arms on the countertop and rested her head on her temporary pillow. _‘I could use a quick snooze.’_

All thoughts of a nap were driven from Donna’s mind as the chime above the door rang as it was opened. _‘Oh my! If I wasn’t already taken…’_ was Donna’s first thought when two handsome young men came into her small shop. They were both quite good looking; the blond had a smile on his face that could outshine the sun itself while his dark-haired friend was wearing a smaller smile that was just as warm and inviting.

_‘Well, my day is suddenly looking up!’_ Donna thought with a grin and she came bustling out from behind the counter with a bright smile on her face. “Hello and welcome to the TARDIS, I’m the owner, Donna Noble, and how can I help you two cuties?”

As an adorable blush began rising from their collars to spread across their faces, Donna had to fight the urge to pinch their cheeks. _‘Oh I must introduce them to Debbie; she’ll just love them!’_

Putting out his hand, Justin politely introduced them to Donna. “I’m Justin Taylor and this is my friend, Ianto Jones and your store is amazing!” Justin flashed Donna another of his brilliant smiles.

“Why thank you, Justin, your mama taught you well! Now, please feel free to look around and don’t be afraid to give me a shout if you need any help.” Donna trailed after them as they slowly began poking around the store; she hated not knowing everything that happened on Liberty Avenue and now she had the opportunity to be the first to know all about these two young men. “So I take it you two are new in town?”

A quick look was exchanged betwe9en Justin and Ianto, and Donna saw the wariness as well as a hint of fear in their eyes before it was quickly hidden away. Acting as their spokesperson, Ianto smiled sweetly at Donna. “I will admit that there are things beyond our control that have forced us to relocate sooner than we thought and we didn’t have time to make full-on plans.” Ianto cringed as he heard himself speak, _‘Could I be any stuffier?! She’ll think I’m a right twit!’_ He shot a quick glare at Justin’s direction when he distinctly heard a soft giggle from him.

Donna studied them for a moment and then, “You need work,” she pointed out bluntly and the darkening of their blush was a sure sign she was on the right track. Ianto had a classic look about him; sort of an old-world air to the way he dressed and spoke that would fit in well at her store. _‘My customers will just eat him up!’_ Aloud she said, “My fiancé has been telling me that I need to hire more staff around here, especially with our wedding just a couple of months away. So what do you say, Mr Jones, would you like to work for me?”

For a moment Ianto could only stare at Donna in astonishment and it took Justin nudging him in the ribs to spur him into action. “Yes! Thank you so much, Miss Noble; I promise you won’t regret this.” Ianto hoped that this was a sign for him and Justin, that maybe their life was finally going to get better.

The fiery redhead frowned at Ianto. “None of this Miss Noble stuff, it makes me feel old; just call me Donna, okay?”

Shyly Ianto nodded. “Okay, Donna, thank you.”

Happy for his friend Justin beamed at Donna and for the first time she experienced the full effect of his brilliant smile. “Just wait until you try a cup of Ianto’s coffee! You’ll keep him on for that alone if you don’t end up dumping your fiancé and marrying Ianto instead.”

“Well then, I look forward to trying your coffee, _after_ I get some food into the two of you.” Donna raised an eyebrow, crossed her arms over her chest and the look on her face simply dared them to try and tell her no, and when they meekly lowered their eyes she nodded with satisfaction. “You both need some meat on your bones; I’m taking you to Liberty Diner and if your coffee is as good as Justin claims then one taste of it will have Debbie hiring you on the spot and that is just something we cannot have.”

******  
 _Ten minutes later_

“Oi, Debbie, you here? I’ve got a couple of chicks in need of mothering.”

Debbie grinned at Donna’s cheeky announcement and came out of the back with a smile on her face and when she saw the two young men standing behind her fellow redhead her maternal instincts kicked in immediately. She could see that Donna was right; the boys looked like they could use a good home-cooked meal. Debbie’s eyes narrowed imperceptibly; there was also a wariness about them and after knowing Jack and Brian for as long as she did, Debbie could easily see past their masks to the fear they were so desperately trying to hide.

“Well aren’t you two just the cutest things ever. And you’re right, Donna, these two look like they could use a good meal. I’m Debbie, have a seat,” and she led them to a booth towards the back where she could talk to them while she worked. Instinct told her that they wouldn’t appreciate sitting at one of the window tables, in full view of the street and passers-by. “Take a look at the menu while I get you both something to drink. So you know what you’d like?” Debbie asked.

Justin didn’t even have to look at the menu he knew what he wanted to drink, “I’ll have a strawberry milkshake and Ianto will have a one chocolate.” He knew Ianto had had enough coffee for the day and besides, Ianto was a bit of a coffee snob. Debbie seemed like such a nice lady and he didn’t want Ianto accidently hurting her feelings by making his usual face when he tasted less-than-perfect coffee.

Ianto knew exactly what Justin was thinking and he sent a quick glare at his friend followed by a small smile of gratitude. He knew perfectly well that he was a coffee snob and it was the main reason why he tried not to drink any coffee but his own.

Having seen the silent communication between Justin and Ianto, Debbie could tell theirs was a deep and abiding friendship and she smiled; they reminded her of her son, Michael, and his best friend. That was the moment she knew she’d be looking after the two young men having already decided that they needed a good mothering; they were both far too skinny in her opinion.

Donna fought back a grin; Debbie had that gleam in her eyes, the one that said she’d found another set of lost boys that were in need of mothering and she was just the one to do it.

Debbie quickly returned with the boys’ requested shakes but they’d still had enough time to look through the menu. "Here you go," Debbie smiled at them as she placed their milkshakes down in front of them, followed by the frosty metal mixing tins; somehow she’d ‘accidentally’ made shakes that were too big to fit in the glass. "So what else can I get you?"

Justin looked up at her with shining blue eyes. "I'll have the double cheeseburger with fries and a couple of those lemon bars, please and thank you."

A cheeseburger sounded good to Ianto. "I'll have the same, thank you."

Debbie turned her grin on Donna. "We found ourselves some polite ones, a rare thing indeed. I think they could teach the others some manners." Of course neither woman voiced the thought that if Jack and Brian got a look at these two they would want to teach them something all right and manners wouldn’t have anything to do with it. For some reason neither of them could explain they felt very protective over the newcomers; there was just something special about them. “I’ll get these orders in and out to you two as soon as possible,” and as she turned to go she couldn’t resist pinching their cheeks.

Donna fought the urge to coo when both Ianto and Justin blushed adorably. _'Yep, we definitely need to keep them away from Brian and Jack; sweet boys like these will be easy prey for them. Something about them screams that they need to be protected.’_

Once Debbie put the order in with the kitchen, she re-joined Donna and together they chatted nonchalantly with the boys, trying to learn what they could about Ianto and Justin. It didn’t escape the notice of either woman that the two young boys remained tight-lipped about their past and they made no mention of family or why they were Pittsburgh, so basically Donna and Debbie learned very little.

When the cook dinged the counter bell and called out “order up!”, Debbie went to get their food and then she and her fellow redhead stared in shock as they watched the two young men inhale their food; despite their excellent manners, they ate like a couple of starving men.

"When's the last time you two ate a decent meal?" Donna was concerned; she’d only ever seen this kind of eating from pack members.

Justin and Ianto shared a look that neither woman could decipher but it spoke volumes: there was something dark in their past that they were running from. 

Nothing else was said as Ianto and Justin quickly but still showing their manners polished off their food with alarming speed.

“Do you know where we could find the alphas, Brian Kinney and Jack Harkness?” Justin asked. Using their silent communication skills while they ate, Justin and Ianto had decided that Debbie and Donna seemed trustworthy enough and they also seemed to have their fingers on the pulse of Liberty Avenue. With luck, they may be able to point them in the right direction.

Debbie and Donna shared a look that was equal parts worry, suspicion and surprise as they wondered what these two young pups could want with two of the most powerful men in their tightly-knit community. A sudden thought struck Donna, leaving her mind reeling. _‘Do they even know_ _that they're omegas?'_ Something told her that they didn’t have a clue. _‘Oh, you poor babies! You’re going to be like catnip to the shifters once they get a whiff of your scent.’_ While she wasn’t sure that sending them into the belly of the beast was a smart move, at least she knew that Jack and Brian would take good care of the skittish omegas.

“Your best bet at finding either Brian Kinney or Jack Harkness, the two alphas you seek, would be at Babylon later tonight. But be warned, babies, they’re gonna take one look at you and the hunt is on and believe me when I say you don’t stand a chance,” Debbie warned them sombrely. She could only hope that when Jack and Brian took an interest in them, that Ianto and Justin would come out of their encounters with their hearts still in one piece.

Neither man could stop the shiver that racked their bodies at Debbie’s warning; Justin wished he felt a little more confident when he promised them, “Don’t worry, we can handle ourselves just fine.”

Debbie and Donna exchanged another look, “Just be careful, babies, we’d hate to see you end up with broken hearts. Debbie reached out and squeezed both of their hands.

It had been a long time since Ianto and Justin had felt such a motherly touch, not since the Master had destroyed anyone who stood between him and Ianto. He believed that as an alpha, he had a every right to lay claim to Ianto, an attitude that Ethan had immediately adopted when he starting following in the Master’s footsteps and had decided Justin was to be his.

"We aren't looking for anything,” Ianto hastened to say. “We just need to talk to them about something." They’d heard rumours about Jack and Brian’s habit of seducing every male they deemed hot enough to service their bed. However, the Welshman was confident that he and Justin were strong enough to resist them. _'After all, they are just rumours, right? I mean, they can't be that bad, can they? I guess we'll find out tonight.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/backrose_17/13091966/3202/3202_original.jpg) **

**Chapter 3**

Standing side-by-side on an upper level, Jack Harkness and Brian Kinney leaned on the railing and surveyed their kingdom. Here at Babylon they reigned supreme; all who came to the club were in awe of them and each person hoped and dreamed that they would be the one who gained their attention for the night. It was a well-known fact that Jack and Brian could have any man they wanted with a mere glance, and they always used that talent to their advantage, but little did they know that tonight their lives were going to change, forever.

******  
Eyes wide with pure wonder Ianto and Justin took in the pulsing lights and thumping beat that filled the air. Babylon was unlike anything they had ever seen before; it was exciting, energising and exotic and totally hypnotic. Justin was responding already to the spell it was weaving, his eyes darting between the dance floor to the bar to the glittery disco ball hanging from the ceiling. Even Ianto, the ever-sensible Welshman, found himself swaying and tapping his feet to the pulsing rhythm.

While Justin was distracted, Ianto's sharp eyes were searching the surrounding area for Jack and/or Brian. He was thankful that Debbie and Donna had described them, although Donna had snorted with amusement, stating that it would be easier to simply follow the line of panting, drooling and heartbroken men the two playboys left in their wake.

Unable to resist the lure of the music any longer, Justin was looking longing at the dance floor; turning his sparkling blue eyes onto Ianto, he implored, "Let's dance!"

Ianto knew how much Justin loved to dance but it wasn't something they’d been able to do very often, not when they were on the run and he really did miss the freedom that could only be found on the dance floor. Nodding in agreement, Ianto grinned. "One dance can't hurt."

With his trademark sunshine smile brightening his face, Justin snagged Ianto by the hand and dragged him out onto the floor into the mass of writhing, sweating bodies. For one night they just wanted a chance to feel young again, to be normal and carefree and as they closed their eyes and let the music wash over them and through them, Ianto and Justin let themselves forget everything.

"Ooh… look at the fresh prey. Those boys are going to have no problem getting lucky tonight!" Emmett had seen them the moment they’d arrived and if he  weren’t already a happily mated wolf he would be out there showing off his stuff, hoping to score either one of them into bed.

A low growl escaped John's lips and he wrapped his arms tighter around his day-dreaming mate; he knew without a doubt that Emmett was faithful but he still couldn’t help feel the tiniest bit jealous– no, make that _a lot_ jealous – whenever Emmett got that certain flirty look in his eyes. Following his mate’s gaze John’s eyes landed on two young men he’d never seen before dancing up a storm and garnering the interest of almost everyone on the dance floor.

With their eyes closed, their heads thrown back and their bodies moving in perfect rhythm to the music, it was easy to tell that they were lost in their own little world, oblivious to the attention they were getting. John tightened his grip on Emmett's waist; he had to admit that the new boys were very yummy to look at and if he weren’t totally devoted to Emmett he would be all over them in a hot minute. _'Huh! I wonder how long Jack's belief that he’s found his mate will last once he lays eyes on these two.'_

On the far side of the dance floor Jack was on the prowl, hunting for the man he believed to be his mate and while he’d adopted a look-but-do-not-touch policy, like most rules it had vague lines that allowed him to do plenty of dancing. Jack's partner for the moment was just about to suggest that they head to the back room when he squawked as he was released so abruptly that he almost fell to the floor.

Jack paid no attention to the man’s indignant protests as the most tempting scent he’d ever smelled filled his nostrils. It was one that he knew; after all, he’d dreamt about nothing less all night long, and his eyes flashed amber as he realised the man he had seen last night was nearby. A dark snarl rumbled deep within his chest as he glared at the writhing masses on the dance floor; the other half of his soul was in there somewhere. _‘If any of them so much as lays a finger on my mate I will rip it off!’_ Jack vowed ominously as he began his hunt.

Standing roughly twenty feet from Jack where had just been, Brian raised a curious eyebrow as he saw Jack drop his dancing partner and begin sniffing the air. He didn't have long to wonder about what had gotten into his fellow alpha because without warning, his inner wolf stiffened and began to howl as the most mouth-watering scent filled the air.

Brian licked his suddenly dry lips as he stepped away from the nameless trick he had been interested in; all that mattered to him now was finding the man that scent belonged to and making, them _his_. _'The big bad wolf is coming for you, my little prey, you better get ready.'_  

Unaware that they were being ruthlessly stalked from the other side of the dance floor Ianto and Justin were simply enjoying the chance to act their age without the worry of being hunted by the Master or Ethan.

Zeroing in on their prey at the same time, lust hit both Jack and Brian hard as they watched the two bodies writhe and grind against one another in perfect sync to the music and at that moment nothing else mattered but possessing the one who called to their wolf.

"The blond is mine!" Brian growled deeply and possessively as he realised who the tempting scent was coming from. The wolf in him was demanding that he take what was rightfully his.

"Good because the dark-haired one is _my_ mate," Jack responded decisively. He’d recognized the scent from the night before and knew that it was the same man and there was no way he was letting him get away this time. Never before had anyone stirred such primal hunger within his wolf and the only thing Jack could think of was that he absolutely had to have this man in his bed before the end of the night, _'And I shall!'_ Jack vowed to himself as he moved in for the kill.

Lost to the pulsing beat of the music, Ianto was startled into awareness of his surroundings and he stiffened as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist. Before he could protest or resist, he was pulled away from Justin and backwards against a hard male body and before Ianto could begin struggling against his captor, the heady scent of pheromones washed over him. His senses were overpowered making him feel a little woozy in the head as a voice designed for pure seduction purred his ear, "Hello."

Ianto’s eyes fluttered closed as he found himself wondering how anyone could make one word sound so dirty and so inviting at the same time; he also discovered that he was hoping the invitation was to this unusual man’s bed. Shifting around as much as he could in order to see the face of the man holding him from behind, Ianto's eyes widened as he came face-to-face with the single most breath-taking man he had ever laid eyes on.

Jack grinned as he felt his young mate shiver his arms and as he stared into a pair of blue-grey eyes Jack knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he had finally found his mate. Whirling the young man around so they were pressed chest to chest Jack looped his arms around the other man's waist and began moving them away towards a quiet corner. A quick glance over his shoulder told him that Brian’s attention was focused solely on the blond man who didn't seem to notice his friend’s departure as he was too busy staring at Brian with true wonder on his face.

"I'm Jack Harkness and you are?" The sultry voice washed over the young Welshman and made his belly quiver.

It took several moments for Ianto to regain his senses and he still wasn't fully sure what was happening to him. Never before had anyone had such an effect on him and it took all his willpower not to groan as he suddenly realized just whose arms he was in. _'I guess Donna and Debbie were right to be worried, cos I've never met anyone like Jack Harkness before. Something tells me that this might be harder than I first thought.'_ Taking a deep breath to compose himself he looked up and then immediately tried not to get lost in Jack's endless blue eyes. "I'm Ianto Jones and I need to talk to you." He was pleased to no end that his voice came out sounding firm and grown up; he’d been quite worried that he’d sound like a frightened child.

Jack quirked an eyebrow and felt himself tense protectively; he tried not to growl as the lingering scent of fear rolled off his mate. "Talk to me, gorgeous, what are you afraid of?"

Ianto knew he was taking a big chance here but something told him he could trust Jack. "What do you know of the alpha who calls himself ‘the Master’?" Ianto asked softly; he was inordinately pleased that his voice remained steady and calm as he spoke of his insane tormentor.

"I've heard _of_ him but I don't know much _about_ him. I do have a friend, another alpha in fact, who’s had dealings with him. His name’s John Smith but you may have heard of him by his nickname, the Doctor?" Jack winced inwardly when he saw the fear in his mate's eyes grow as he spoke and he wanted to ease the man’s shivering.

Ianto blinked in surprise. He had indeed heard of the Doctor, he was a rival of the Master’s and the only one that the Master truly feared. "I have heard of him, do you really know him?" Ianto tried not to let hope fill him but for the first time since his entire nightmare started he thought he might just have found someone who could help him.

"Yes, I do and if you'll trust me, I can help you," Jack promised. He pulled out a chair for Ianto and then dragged one over for himself, sitting close enough that his ownership of Ianto was obvious to everyone else, but just far enough away to be reassuring for Ianto. “Now, start from the beginning and tell me what’s happened, okay?”

For some reason that he couldn't understand and wasn’t really ready to explore at the moment, Ianto found himself trusting Jack without hesitation and the story came pouring out. Jack listened intently, hearing every word while at the same time revelling in the sound of his mate’s exotic Welsh vowels. Ianto’s fear of the Master was a palpable thing and it stirred Jack’s wolf on a primal level, creating an intense desire to protect his mate and destroy anything that caused him distress.

******  
Justin blinked with worry when Ianto was removed from his arms by one of the most handsome men he'd ever laid eyes on and for a split second Justin wondered why the man had chosen Ianto and not him, but then shook that thought away. Anger took the place of jealousy; just because the guy was hot did not give him the right to butt in and steal Ianto away from him! What if they had been together? Justin huffed indignantly, _'Really, the nerve of that man!'_

Justin was broken out of his thoughts when a pair of arms slinked around his waist and a strong body ground itself against his backside. Turning in the man's arms it was on the tip of Justin's tongue to politely excuse himself from his new dance partner’s unwanted attention, but his protest died a fast and fiery death as he found himself staring into the face of god himself.

Brian's lips curled into a cocky smirk as he gazed deeply into a pair of endless blue eyes; _'Oh yes!_ _My blond beauty is even more perfect up close!'_ "So you've got a name or should I just call you twat?" 

Justin's eyes narrowed into slits; he should have known that the man would turn out to be an arrogant ass. "I'm Justin Taylor. Do you have a name or do you just answer to asshole?"

"I admit I've been to known to go by that but everyone else calls me the Stud of Liberty Avenue. You however can call me Brian; trust me when I say you'll be screaming it soon enough." The brunet raised an eyebrow in surprise as the blond appeared to simply deflate in his arms; that was not the normal reaction to his invitation.

"Oh, of course… you’re _him_." Justin should have known that with his luck the alpha Brian Kinney would turn out to be his very own walking sex dream come to life.

"I'm who, twat?" Brian was amused at the glare his nickname for the blond earned him. _'He's almost more adorable when he's angry, I can't wait to see what he's like in bed.'_ Brian started swaying slowly to the music, and with his hands on Justin’s hips and their bodies pressed together, the young man had no choice but to move in time with his captor.

Unwilling to admit that he was actually enjoying being held tightly in Brian’s arms, Justin tried to find a witty comeback but he was finding that thinking and dancing at the same time were quite difficult when Brian Kinney was involved. Fortunately, he was saved from answering when Ianto and the man who had taken away both returned and with very serious looks on their faces.

Brian immediately stopped dancing and his eyebrows rose even higher as he sensed the protective aura pouring off Jack in waves. "What's going on?"

“We have a serious problem." Jack’s tone was grave as he looked his friend in the eyes. "We need to go see the Doctor, now.”

Feeling a sharp stab of fear lance through him, Justin reached out and took his friend’s hand. "Ianto?" he asked softly, wondering just how much Ianto had told Jack and if they could truly trust them.

If the situation hadn’t been so serious Ianto would have raised an eyebrow of his own over the fact that Justin looked completely at home in the arms of other alpha. However, now was not the time. Knowing what Justin was thinking, Ianto gave his friend’s hand a reassuring squeeze. "We can trust them." _'I hope.'_ Truthfully, he wasn't sure he would survive if Jack ended up betraying him.  

"You do know Cynthia is going to kill us for interrupting _family_ night, right?" Everyone on Liberty Avenue knew that family night was utterly important to Cynthia, the Doctor, and their daughter, Jenny, who always made it a point to be home with her parents and to bring along her own mate, Daphne.

Jack blanched briefly at Brian's reminder; the blond woman did not take to her family nights being disturbed lightly. Emmett had once confided in them that John still had nightmares over what Cynthia had done to him for daring to interrupt her night; of course the fact that John had also openly flirted with Jenny might not have helped matters, either.

Straightening his shoulders resolutely, Jack answered, "It's a chance we have to take. The safety of our mates is at stake."

"What the hell do you mean, ‘mate’? I am no one's mate!" Justin crossed his arms over his chest the best he could given that he was still in Brian's possessive hold.

Smirking over his head at Jack, Brian leaned down and took a teasing nibble on Justin's earlobe. "That's what you think, twat," he whispered.

This time Ianto couldn't stop himself from raising his eyebrow and an amused smile appeared on his face. "Twat? Is there something you’d like to share with the class, Justin?”

“Don’t be si…” To his absolute horror, Justin’s face suddenly blazed with a deep blush as he felt Brian’s crotch press erotically into his ass.

“Oooh, Jack, I do believe there’s something we should know, don’t you?” Ianto was enjoying his friend’s discomfort.

If the smile on Jack's face grew bigger at Ianto calling them ‘we’, well, no one said anything, although Brian did roll his eyes but Jack wisely chose to ignore him.

The blush gracing Justin's face grew deeper even as he scowled at his friend. "It's nothing," he growled.

"It's his nickname; it rather fits him, doesn't it?" Brian asked still smirking happily down at the blond in his arms.

Justin merely deepened his glare and pointedly moved his gaze away from Brian's far too consuming one. He’d never felt so naked under anyone's gaze like he did with this man; he could feel the power rolling off Brian in vast waves and Justin was more than ready to let himself be swept away by him.

Taken aback by Brian’s unexpected confession, Jack blinked in confusion. His fellow alpha had never given anyone but his best friend since childhood, Michael, a nickname. In fact, that really wasn't a nickname at all; it was more of a cute and slightly childish version of his given name. No, this was something much different and Jack loved a good mystery. But the time to bug Brian about his fiery little blond mate would have to wait; his own mate was in danger and that was much more important to Jack right now.

Shaking his head to clear it, Jack got his thoughts back on track. "Right, I'm heading out to see Doc and I'm taking Yan and Justin with me; are you coming?" Jack couldn't help but grin as Brian growled low in his throat and briefly tightened his grip around Justin.

"Of course I'm coming! Someone has to keep an eye on my little twinky.” Brian didn’t know what the hell was happening to him all he knew was he’d be damned if he was going to stay behind and let someone else try and claim what belongs to him.

Jack couldn’t be bothered to fight the grin that curled his lips. Not even someone as dedicated to a hedonistic lifestyle as Brian Kinney was could resist the call of their mate for very long. Seeing the way Brian was glaring at anyone who even thought to breathe in the same direction as Justin was rather amusing and Jack knew he was going to enjoy this situation for a long time to come. _‘Of course I’m not any better,’_ Jack thought fondly as his gaze flickered over to Ianto and he was filled with joy to find that the young man was still tucked against his side. “Right. We better head off to see Doc before it gets any later.”

Disappointed groans filled the air as all eyes in the room watched the foursome make their way through the crowd and towards the door. Emmett blinked, not sure if he was actually seeing what he was seeing, and then he glared at his half-empty Cosmo glass in suspicion, as if his hallucination was all his drink’s fault. “Are my eyes deceiving me or are our esteemed alphas ducking out early?”

Tilting his head John followed his mate’s gaze and snorted when he saw that the two men who’d earlier drawn nearly every eye towards them when they had been dancing were being escorted out by Jack and Brian. “I see the reason why: they scored the two hotties that you were drooling over earlier.”

Emmett sniffed crossly as he mock-glared at his mate. “I was _not_ drooling, I was…” He was hit with inspiration, “… _admiring._ ” “Somebody famous once said that a thing of beauty is a…” His voice trailed off when he saw that John was glaring at him. Starting to feel a little guilty, Emmett felt the need to point out, “And even if I was drooling I caught _you_ checking out the blond’s adorable little bubble-butt as well as the dark-haired one’s biteable ass.” 

Knowing full well that he couldn’t argue over the truth, John decided to take matters into his own hands; pulling Emmett to him, he proceeded to kiss his mate senseless taking both their minds off of Jack and Brian’s latest conquests.


	4. Chapter 4

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/backrose_17/13091966/3559/3559_original.jpg)

**Chapter 4**

John ‘Doctor’ Smith was not in the best of moods when Jack Harkness and Brian Kinney arrived on his doorstep with what appeared to be their latest in an endless line of conquests. Seconds later though, after one look at his friends’ faces; he knew there was something far more important going on than simply showing off. He just he never expected the bombshell Jack dropped on him without warning.

“What do you know about an alpha that calls himself the Master?”

The Doctor swallowed hard as a tiny fission of fear ran the length of his spine. “I think the four of you better come in.”

The glare that had been on Cynthia’s face at the interruption of her family night was quickly replaced with pure worry as she saw how pale her mate looked. “John?” she asked and the concern lacing her voice drew Jenny and Daphne to appear behind her.

“Daddy? What’s wrong?” Jenny asked reaching for her mate’s hand; something was telling her that whatever had happened, it was going to be bad.

The plate fell from Cynthia’s limp hand as her husband uttered four little words that filled her with terror:

“The Master is back.”

A frightened whimper tore itself from Jenny’s throat as she stumbled back and if it wasn’t for Daphne’s arms around her she would have fallen to the floor. Instead she curled into her mate's protective hold, grateful for the strength and safety Daphne offered.

It pained Ianto's heart to see so much fear in someone who looked so young and it made things even worse to know that it was his fault. "We should have never come here." Ianto wasn't aware that he had spoken out loud or that he was trying to pull away until Jack growled warningly and tugged him back against the alpha's side.

John Smith just shook his head and a deep frown marred his face. "No, young man, you did the right thing seeking out Jack and Jack, it was very wise for you to bring them here." John rolled his eyes with fond amusement as Jack beamed with pride and pleasure before he turned serious again. "The Master is a very dangerous man, one who will not stop at anything until he gets what he wants. I would keep your young mate very close," he warned Jack.

Jack's eyes flashed amber as he wrapped an arm around Ianto's waist, tugging his mate even tighter against his body. "I plan to Doc, I plan to." He had waited far too long to find Ianto and there was no way he was giving his Welshman up without a fight to the death.

"Sir, if you know the Master so well, can you tell us why he and his creepy little protégée, Ethan, are so obsessed with Ianto and me?" Justin was hoping against hope that John could provide some much needed answers.

John and Cynthia exchanged a knowing glance before the blond woman raised her eyebrow in disbelief at the two other alphas in the room. "Are you two telling me that you honestly don't know what you’ve got here?" Her voice rose. “You really don’t know?”

"Know what?" Brian asked his voice had taken on a dangerous tone.

Suddenly remembering her manners, Cynthia ushered the group out of the entryway and into the living room. Her husband stayed behind long enough to double check the locks on the door and to peek out the windows into the darkness. He entered the lounge in time to hear Cynthia say, “…is her mate, Daphne.”

Cynthia turned in her seat as John walked in. “Just making introductions; this…” she nodded toward Jack and the young man cradled against his side, “is Ianto Jones, and the man with Brian is Justin Taylor.”

John obligingly shook hands before motioning for everyone to take a seat, noting that only Jenny and Daphne chose to sit and they squeezed themselves into the armchair together. “Does anyone want a coffee?”

“Fuck the coffee!” Brian managed to bellow the three words without raising his voice. “I wanna know what’s going on with my mate!”

Justin laid a calming hand on Brian’s arm. “Relax, honey, it’s going to be all right. Let her tell us the story, okay?”

 Surprisingly, Brian nodded and kissed the side of Justin’s head. “Okay,” he said softly before looking at Cynthia expectantly.

The blond woman shared a quick glance with her husband before saying, “Ianto and Justin, you are both omegas, which means you have a rare genetic gift that enables you to carry children, just like a woman. That’s why the Master wants you.” She sat back and let her news sink in; she could tell she’d dropped a true bombshell by the stunned looks Jack and Brian were both wearing, and by the amused looks of disbelief on their mates’ faces.

John could tell when Ianto’s amusement turned to acceptance by the way all the blood drained from his face. “I take it he met you first, Ianto?" he the pale-looking young Welshman. "I think it would be best if we sat down as well, Jack; your young man looks a little shaky.”

Jack immediately lead his trembling mate to the nearest chair and sat down in it, pulling Ianto down into his lap. Normally Ianto would have protested quite firmly against such familiarity with a man he’d only known for two hours; instead, he allowed Jack to wrap his arms around him and cradle him against his broad chest. He even smiled softly as Jack pressed a tender kiss to his hair. If weren’t such a serious situation John would have been chuckling at how clearly smitten Jack already was with his young Welsh mate.

“Well, Sunshine, shall we?” Brian raised an eyebrow as he smirked down at the blond who, much to his amusement, had stuck close to him. In fact, when they had started talking about the Master, Brian was sure that the blond was trying to tuck himself fully into his body. Not that Brian minded, he rather liked the feeling of Justin’s petite body pressed against his; it gave him all kind of ideas of what they could do together, later.

What he did mind was the tremors of fear that racked slight Justin’s frame at the mention of the Master and Ethan. It rubbed him the wrong way to see another shifter having such an effect, even a negative effect, on his mate. _‘I’m the only one who makes my mate tremble! Me!’_ his wolf snarled viciously.

Justin's brows furrowed together at the new nickname that Brian had just graced him with. _'Sunshine, huh? Well at least it's better than twat, but I wonder if he’ll ever call me by my name or would that be too much to ask for.'_ Justin's eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the smirk on the handsome brunet's face and he flushed slightly before huffing and giving Brian his own glare before going to sit near Ianto and Jack.

The smirk of pleasure on Brian's face grew as Justin glared at him once more and turned his back on him. The alpha had a feeling his sweet little blond was going to be quite the feisty mate, one that he was really going to enjoy taming.  _'But not too tame_ ; _I want to see that fire whenever I decide to take him.'_

Despite the seriousness of the situation Cynthia couldn’t help but roll her eyes with fond amusement as she saw the heat building in her alpha’s eyes as he watched her fellow blond pretend to ignore Brian. A small smile appeared on her lips as Brian lounge nonchalantly against the mantel, his eyes drinking in the view of his newest and undoubtedly last prey. Cynthiawas quite pleased by the amount of spiritJustin was showing; it was easy to see that he wasn’t going to be the pushover Brian’s past romantic encounters had been. _'It's about damn time he found his mate and I think that Justin can give him a proper run for his money or die trying! Either way, I am going to enjoy the show.’_

Whispered conversation from the wing chair drifted to Cynthia’s ear and she turned towards the sounds. Immediately she saw that Jenny was still quite shaken by her father’s news and that she was barely holding her emotions in check. Over Jenny’s shoulder, Daphne caught Cynthia’s eye and she nodded toward the door. Realising that her daughter needed a moment alone with Daphne, Cynthia nodded back and stood up, moving to join Brian at the fireplace.

A grateful sigh escaped Jenny's lips as she sank deeper into her mate's hold but she knew that Daphne was worried. "Are you all right?" Jenny smiled; no matter the situation, somehow Daphne's questions were always right on time.

Shifting in Daphne's arms, Jenny rested her head on the brunette's shoulder. "I'll be okay. He never wanted me as a mate, you know, he only went after me as a way to hurt my father." Despite her words Jenny couldn't help but shiver as she recalled the pure fear that had never truly left her after being held as the Master's prisoner when she was a little girl. He was a dark and twisted soul and no matter how much time had passed or how old she had gotten there were some monsters you never learned to not be afraid of and the Master was one of them.

"It's okay to be afraid of him, kitten; no one will think of you or see you as weak. I know I don't," Daphne whispered soothingly as she rubbed comforting circles on her mate’s back. She wanted Jenny to know that it was okay to lean on her for comfort and that she didn't have to be strong all the time.

A tender kiss on her lips brought Daphne out of her thoughts as she stared into Jenny's warm brown eyes. "You're the only one I can allow myself to be afraid with,” the blond admitted softly.

Daphne knew that was the strongest testament to their bond when Jenny could admit something that made her feel weak. An idea snuck in and Daphne didn't think that the others would mind. "What do you say we head home? I think your dad can explain the kind of man the Master is without us here."

Grateful beyond measure that she had a mate who understood her so well, Jenny squeezed Daphne in relief, "Yeah, I think you're right."

*****  
John glanced at his mate; with their enhanced senses, the shifters had easily heard the girls’ conversation, although they carefully pretended they hadn’t, and they were all grateful that Jenny wouldn't be around for the next part of the conversation. They all knew that it would drag out painful memories of her past for the young wolf. "Why don't you go say goodnight to the girls and walk them out, Cynthia, and I'll catch them up on the Master."

Nodding her head and grateful that she wouldn't have to re-live one of the most horrible moments of her life, Cynthia grasped the chance to make her escape and took it.

The instant Cynthia and the girls were out of earshot, Jack pounced. "So just who is the Master?" He wanted – no, he _needed_ – to know who was stalking his mate, because he couldn’t protect him if he didn’t know who the enemy was.

Suddenly looking far older than he normally appeared, John Smith sighed as memories of past encounters with his old enemy came rushing back to play themselves out before his eyes. "The Master, or as some know him, Harold Saxon, or as I knew him, Koschei, he's from the oldest family line, the first shifters ever created. He has a strong almost psychotic desire to keep the shifter line pure but as time went on and more and more shifters found their mates in regular humans the blood of the shifters became diluted. For centuries he's searched for those with the strongest bloodlines because he knows he won't find any purebloods anymore."

John rubbed his hand up and down his face; this was the hard part. "Long before I met any of you, Koschei and I were friends, in fact we were a little more than friends; we were lovers on and off throughout the centuries. For a time I even considered becoming his mate but something always kept me from taking that next step, and I think it was the darkness that I always saw in his eyes that stopped me from accepting his offer. He never forgave me for turning him down or for falling in love with Cynthia. He refused to accept that I’d found my true life mate in her. He disappeared immediately after our mating ceremony and when there were no reports of him anywhere for several decades, I guess we got complacent. I honestly thought that after seeing us commit the rest of our lives to one another that he’d finally gotten over his pursuit of me. Then, when Jenny was five years old, the Master kidnapped her. He broke into our home in the early hours of the morning and stole her from her crib."

Worried gasps fell from Ianto and Justin's mouths as Jack and Brian's let out matching growls of pure outrage. It was absolutely forbidden for any shifter to go after a child. Sensing the growing rage in Jack, Ianto cuddled into Jack's chest, offering what little comfort he could while between their bodies and hidden from everyone else Ianto linked his hand with Jack's. A fire like he’d never known filled Jack's veins as Ianto's hand slipped into his and it took all his willpower to keep his wolf from dragging Ianto down to the floor and snog him senseless.

Fortunately, Jack was made of sterner stuff; he didn't think that would go over too well, not with the Doctor – it was his carpet, after all, and definitely not with Ianto. He had a feeling that his mate was quite shy when it came to matters of the flesh and the last thing he wanted was to embarrass his mate before they’d gotten to know one another. _'But still this is progress,'_ his inner wolf cheered loudly and did an embarrassing happy dance, one that Jack was so glad no one could see. Sometimes the things that went on in his own mind actually scared even him.

The testosterone-fuelled anger filling the room was a little overwhelming for Justin and against his will he found himself shifting closer to Brian. He found himself unable to deny the part of him that was telling him to sooth and comfort this man no matter how annoying he was. On the other hand, Justin was determined to ignore the little voice in the back of his head that that kept telling Brian's low growl was extremely hot. _'I am not going to jump the man!'_ he firmly told the half of him that wanted to do just that and soon.

As Justin shifted closer to him, the predator in Brian came fully awake as he smelt the sudden spike in Justin's desire and the alpha knew it was just a matter of time before they came together for the first time. As the blond pressed his body right beside his in a clear sign of comfort Brian couldn't help but drag his eyes over his young mate; he knew it was only a matter of time till Justin realised that as well. But until he did Brian would enjoy utilizing his supreme skills in seduction and by the time he was done Justin would be _begging_ to be taken by him, again and again and again…

As if sensing the direction of the older man’s thoughts Justin glared at Brian out of the corner of his eye and was surprised to see a fairly innocent expression on the man's face. Justin's guard went up; he may have only known the handsome alpha for a few hours but he knew instinctively that innocent and Brian Kinney did not belong in the same thought. It just felt wrong for Justin to even think it, like putting salt in a cup of Ianto’s coffee before drinking it. No, Brian was a hunter and a predator and instinct told Justin he was his newest prey and in the back of his mind Justin started wondering just how long he would be able to resist the temptations offered by the walking sex god.

Ianto cleared his throat. The air in the room was actually crackling with sexual tension and it wasn’t just between himself and Jack; the connection between Brian and Justin was alive and sparking with electricity. There were still too many questions to be asked and answers to be given before anyone could surrender to their desires. He cleared his throat again, a little louder this time, and waiting until all eyes were on him. "So how does this all tie back to Justin and myself?"

John studied the two young men and the two alphas who had staked their claims on them. "If I'm right, you two are from the ancient and original lines which makes your bloodline purer and stronger than almost anyone else’s. I’d also say that it’s what has gifted you with the ability to bear children. Since you didn’t know that you were omegas, I’d guess that you don’t realise that such a pregnancy can only happen with your true life mate." John actually took a quick step backwards when he saw Ianto and Justin go pale with shock while a murderous glint appeared in the eyes of their mates. He floundered around for a way to diffuse the volatile situation, knowing that it wouldn’t do any good if the two alphas sought out the Master in their current mind set. Governed by their hormones as they were, they would be no match for the dangerous machinations of an insane alpha like Koschei.

"But how does Ethan factor into all of this?" Justin wanted to know about the man who’d had made his life a living nightmare for the past year. "Is he also an alpha?"

A dangerous glint entered Brian's eyes and his fists clenched at his sides; he too wanted to know how his Justin's stalker fit into all of this. More importantly his wolf wanted to know where the deviant could be found so he could hunt him down and make it perfectly clear exactly what would happen to him if he ever came within an inch of Justin again.

“No,” John shook his head decisively. "There is no way that Koschei would ever share power with another alpha. I have a feeling that this Ethan is nothing more than a beta, a weak-willed nobody that Koschei can control. Did you know Ethan before you met either Ianto or the Master?"

Slowly Justin nodded his head. "Yeah, I did; we went to the same school although he was a couple of years ahead of me. A few months before I met Ianto, Ethan had been following me around school, calling me his muse. At first I admit that I was a little flattered, you know, the attentions of an upperclassman and such, but when he wouldn't take no for answer and began showing up everywhere I went… You know he actually started spending the night outside my house, just sitting in his car, and once I swear he was up in a tree spying on me through my bedroom window!

“I decided to take action but everyone I talked to said there was nothing they could do. The school counselor said I should just avoid on campus and ignore him elsewhere, and according to the way the stalking laws are written, Ethan hadn’t done anything wrong. He hadn’t threatened me, he hadn’t stolen or vandalised anything of mine and until he did, the police said their hands were tied.”

If Ethan had been there he would have been charred to a cinder given the fire burning in Brian’s eyes. Jack was sure that the only thing keeping Mt. Kinney from erupting was the blond tucked against his side.

"That would have been due to Koschei’s influence. The Master has a gift for ruling through intimidation; he doesn’t need to actually _do_ anything to you. All he needs is for you to _believe_ he’ll do something to have power over you.” John sighed. “He is no doubt using Ethan's obsession with you, Justin, as the key to keeping Ethan under his thumb. Plus, having him keep an eye on Justin means Ethan has access to Ianto’s activities as well and therefore can report back to him. Ethan sounds like he’s too weak-minded to think for himself and would have no choice but to obey him. I think Ethan will find that when he is of no more use to him the Master will do away with him.”

John paused to catch his breath and to let his words sink in for a moment before continuing. “It was smart of Jack and Brian to bring you two here for help but it won’t take the Master long to track you down; he has an excellent network of spies, even on Liberty Avenue. So, for your own safety, I believe it’s in your best interest to stick as close as possible to Jack and Brian,” John warned them. “As your mates they can and will protect you better than anyone else I know.”

True to their inner nature, purely wolfish grins appeared on Jack and Brian’s faces as they gazed at the two young when who would soon be their mates for life. “Oh don’t worry, Doc; we’ll take good care of them,” Jack practically purred out his words as he undressed Ianto with his eyes. His blatant perusal caused the young man to blush a very dark red, which had Jack making the mental note of, _‘Red is so his colour! I absolutely have to have red silk sheets for the bed when I finally take my gorgeous Welshman.’_  He was going to make their first night together the most memorable in Ianto’s life.

Brian’s hungry gaze all but devoured Justin as he drawled out, “Well, Sunshine, it looks like we’ll be living together.”

Justin sputtered indignantly before glaring daggers at Brian. “I don’t think so, _Mr Kinney_. There was no mention in John’s speech of us having to live together. I know, I listened.”

“How else do you expect me to protect you, Sunshine? You’re living with me and that’s final.” Never did Brian think that he would ever utter those words to _anyone_ but then Justin wasn’t just anyone, was he. No, Justin was his mate and the wolf in him demanded that as such, he be taken to their den and never allowed to leave. But Brian had to admit that he did rather enjoy the fire that burned in his blond’s baby blue eyes.

“Ianto and I have been doing a good job of protecting ourselves for this long, thank you very much. We don’t need you to hold our hands!” Justin growled and shot to his feet.

Growling deep in his throat Brian climbed to his feet, anger pouring off him in waves, but at the same time he was very turned on by the defiance and independence his feisty mate was showing. “You’re mine, Sunshine, and the faster you realise that the better we’ll all be.”

“I am not yours!” Justin growled just as fiercely as Brian.

Before Justin knew what was happening Brian had his arms wrapped around his waist and was pulling him flush against his body; try as he might to resist, Justin found himself shivering as he felt Brian’s body pressed firmly against his own. Despite the difference in their height Justin fit perfectly against Brian’s taller frame and the other man took advantage of this and whispered hotly in Justin’s ear, “Your mouth may say no but your body screams yes, yes, YES! You want me to take you, to make you mine, to take you in my bed or anywhere else I want.” Brian’s words earned him a violent shiver from the young man in his arms. “I am going to show you pleasure unlike any you've ever known before."

Justin shuddered at the pure erotic promise in Brian's voice and wondered again just how long he would be to resist this man; he was absolute perfection wrapped in pure sin and the idea of living with him was simply inviting temptation in. Forcing himself to tear his gaze off of those smoldering hazel eyes that seemed to change colours to match his mood, Justin turned a pleading look onto his friend.

Unfortunately, his friend wasn’t going to be of much help; Ianto wasn't fairing much better with Jack. The older man had crowded him back into a corner of the couch and he was using the weight of his body to hold Ianto there. His blue eyes hard and determined and he had a single finger pressed against the Welshman's lips. "I don't want to hear anything but ‘yes’ falling from the gorgeous lips." While his voice was soft, there was a steely tone behind it.

Watching the scenes playing out before him John hung his head with dismay; _‘How can two alpha males be so stupid when it comes to their own mates?’_ It was clear to him that Ianto and Justin had survived for so long without protection because they had strong wills and good common sense. If Brian and John didn’t realise that truth soon, treating them like they were delicate flowers was only going to drive them away.  

Ianto's blue eyes flashed with anger and with a burst of strength he didn’t even know he had, he pushed Jack back and off of him and climbed to his feet. "Thank you for your generous offers, but I'm afraid Justin and I are going to turn you down. We’ve been able to survive this long without your help and we certainly don't need to be treated like we’re fragile creatures that need to be locked away."

Flabbergasted by Ianto’s actions, Jack could only sit and stare as his mate turned his back on him. On the other side of the room, John watched this unforeseen turn of events with a big grin on his face. _‘Well done, my boy!’_ he silently congratulated the young man. _‘I knew you had it in you!’_ Then he frowned as he realised that by not accepting protection, however overbearing it might be, Ianto and Justin were playing right into the Master’s hands.

Stalking over to Justin and Brian Ianto extracted his friend from the other man's hold and rolled his eyes as Brian growled at him. Completely ignoring the older two men he subtly inched Justin backwards and towards the door as he smiled at a highly amused but equally exasperated John, "Thank you for all your help, Sir," and Ianto held out his hand.

John grinned at them as he got to his feet and after placing his body between the two men and the growling alphas, he shook Ianto’s hand first and then Justin’s. "It was no problem; my door is always open to the both of you. I'll start sending out feelers to see if he has any idea that you two are here," he promised.

Relief that they weren’t going to be forced to stay with Jack and Brian was written clearly on both young men's faces as Justin smiled at John. "Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to us."

The smile that Justin favoured the Doctor with was pure sunshine. _'Well I guess his nickname fits,'_ and the Doctor beamed back at him.

Despite knowing that John Smith was a happily mated man with a family and that it was against pack law to pursue a claimed mate, Brian still didn’t like the fact that the Doctor was standing between him and his mate; _‘He can’t just let them walk out of here! Justin is mine!’_ A quick glance at Jack proved he that not only was he thinking along the same lines, but he was just as ready to rip the Doctor away from Ianto as he was with Justin.

Their plans to forcibly separate their mates from the Doctor died the instant Cynthia came back in to the lounge with a smile on her face, "Justin, Ianto, I'll show you out while my husband _talks_ with Brian and Justin." The grateful look the two men sent her was well worth the daggers that Jack and Brian glared at her. _'They have a lot to learn about how to treat their mates.'_ Cynthia refused to feel sorry for her boss and Jack; _‘these two men are on the run from a_ _man of_ _pure evil and all they_ _can_ _think of is_ _their dicks!’_

The Doctor nodded his head appreciating as always how wise and tactful his mate could be as he watched Cynthia lead the two young omegas out. Once he was sure they were far enough away the Doctor whirled around to face the other two alphas and there was no mistaking the anger blazing in his eyes. "What in the bloody hell were you thinking? Did you miss the part where they’ve had their lives ruined by the Master? Where they’ve had to run for their very lives in order to stay free from a mating they don't want?”

Brian opened his mouth to protest but one look from the Doctor had his jaw snapping shut immediately and he settled for glowering sullenly as the older man continued.

“You can't just declare that they’re moving in with you! That makes you no better than the Master, forcing yourselves on them! You have to go slowly with them, give them time to get to know you. And I know how hard it is for any wolf to deny the call of their mate but for now you're going to have to be patient, because if you’re not, you’ll lose them good."

Scowling petulantly, Jack crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't like it but I do understand what you’re saying. And you’re right, I never thought about that way. The last thing either of us want is to be like the Master. I'll wait for now but sooner or later they’re going to have to accept the fact that they _are_ our mates and when that happens, _nothing_ will keep me from claiming Ianto."

Now that he had the chance to speak, Brian said nothing. His mind was already whirling with numerous scenarios; he would give Justin space for now but that didn't mean he wouldn't have a plan ready for the next time he ‘accidentally’ ran into the blond. _'And trust me, Justin, we will be meeting again and very soon.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 

It had been a full week since that eventful night at the Smith’s home, and Justin had yet to catch a glimpse of Brian although try as he might he simply could not get the sexy man out of his head. The alpha filled his thoughts when he was awake and at night… ahh, the nights. The moment Justin closed his eyes Brian appeared in his dreams as though he’d just been waiting for an invitation. His dreams varied from merely walking down Liberty Avenue hand-in-hand to evenings curled up on the sofa kissing each other senseless.

However, those innocent pursuits were few and far between. No, his dreams were much more often exquisitely erotic ones that featured slow strip teases, tongues that licked, hands that touched, lips that kissed – there was no place on his young mate’s body that Brian considered off-limits and the results were delicious torture for the inexperienced blond. It was these explicit dreams that always had him waking up in a sweat and thrumming with desire, his body longing for a release that he knew he could only find with Brian and it was slowly driving him insane.

During that week Justin had gotten a job with working Debbie at the Liberty Diner; it wasn’t anything special, just basic busboy duties and helping Debbie serve when the place was packed. But still, he was able to earn money so that he could contribute towards his share of his and Ianto’s living expenses. He had to admit he actually enjoyed the work and he seemed to be a big hit with the crowd. When he’d mentioned it to Debbie she’d just grinned at him and said that luscious bubble butt of his along with his bright cheerful smile, his looks was pure catnip to everyone.

Justin even had his own set of regulars; four elderly men who came in every morning and over cups of steaming hot coffee and plates of bacon and eggs topped off with a famous Liberty Diner lemon bar, they spent their time telling him the history of what it meant to be gay back when admitting you liked other men got you thrown in jail or worse. Justin knew the basic story behind the 1969 Stonewall Riots in Greenwich Village, but to hear it described by men who’d actually been there, who’d protested the mistreatment of the drag queens who frequented the Stonewall Inn bar, and who’d been beaten by the police for standing up to them was truly an eye-opening and emotional experience.

One of the elderly gays even showed Justin a scar he’d received after he’d been knocked down and kicked in the chest by an overly exuberant officer. The officer’s boot had broken two ribs, one of which had punctured his skin, and after surgery, he was left with a four inch scar, still visible even after more than four decades.

The foursome’s morning visits weren’t always so grim; most were actually quite amusing, informative and even educational at times. They spun stories of a hedonistic land, a fairytale time before AIDS reared its ugly head, when life and love were a free-for-all and a good time was had by all. It was during one of these nostalgic trips down memory lane that it happened. Justin was listening to one of his regulars tell of a fairly lurid encounter with a now-dead and publicly straight Hollywood heartthrob when he glanced over at the door.

A shiver raked itself up and down Justin’s spine as ravenous eyes used their heated gaze to undress him slowly, inch by inch. It was different from the hungry gazes that the rest of the dinners so often gave him, and with a sinking heart, Justin knew that this gaze could only belong to one man. With his heart pounding in his chest, Justin turned back to his guests, who hadn’t noticed anything amiss.

With a few long strides, Justin’s admirer crossed the room and stopped behind him. “Hello there, Sunshine, we meet again.” A familiar sexy voice purred huskily against his ear and a pair of tan arms wrapped themselves around his waist pulling him back against a hard body.

Justin swallowed hard as Brian slowly began to nuzzle the flesh behind his ear. “Hello, Brian.” Damn this man! Try as he might to resist him Justin knew it was a battle he would not win and he found himself relaxing into his hold.

A purely predatory smirk made its way onto Brian's face as Justin melted into his body while at the same time, the wolf in him howled at being so close to his mate after a week of agonising denial. "Come to Babylon tonight, Sunshine; I want to see you lose control on the dance floor again. I want to see you dance yourself into another world like you did the first night I saw you.” Brian’s voice was hot and moist against Justin's feverish skin as the alpha nibbled on the flesh offered to him. “I want everyone's eyes to be on us as we put on a show."

Justin’s brain knew the smart thing to do was to say no but the feeling of Brian's chest against his back and the way being held in his arms felt so right stopped his brain in its tracks and before he knew what was happening Justin found himself agreeing. "Alright." He was actually surprised by how confident and clear his voice was; in his head he’d sounded very different, more breathy and shy.

"Good! I look forward to seeing you there tonight and make sure to bring your handsome friend; Jack's been going through a Welshman withdrawal." Brian forced himself to release Justin step back a few feet; he had a plan he had to stick to and sadly that didn't include a little lunch interlude. "Make sure to wear something hot," he called over his shoulder and then with a cheery tinkle of the bell, the door closed and the force of nature that was Brian Kinney was gone.

Groaning Justin hung his head wondering what in the hell he’d just agreed to and worse, what was Ianto going to say when he found out.

******  
Ianto was thankful that it was Friday and he had the weekend off. Donna might be a nice woman to chat with in the diner, but at work she was a slave driver and he was looking forward to relaxing and doing nothing more energetic than watching the laundry dry. Opening the door to the hotel room that he and Justin were calling home for now, Ianto found himself blinking at the sight of that greeted him. He kept his tone calm and curious as he asked the frantic-looking blond, "Did our closet explode?"

Startled by Ianto’s arrival, Justin yanked his head out from beneath a sweater which he tossed onto one of the beds. "I may or may not have told Brian that we would be at Babylon tonight," he murmured out distractedly as he eyed the clothing before him.

Ianto could only stare at his friend in surprise, wondering if he’d misheard his friend but then as he watching Justin rooting around in the clothing, a knowing smile appeared on his face. "Oh, really?" Ianto practically purred out; he knew his friend was totally gone on Brian. After all, there were only a few feet between their beds and he’d had to listen to Justin whispering the man’s name in his sleep. It was no secret that he found the brunette downright sexy considering that he ranted non-stop about 'the Face of God being an asshole,' the whole way back to the room after their first meeting at the Doctor’s house.

Recognizing the mocking tone of Ianto's voice Justin shot his friend a knowing look of his own and a cheeky smirk appeared. "Jack will be there," he announced casually and just as he’d thought Ianto's cheeks heated up and he sputtered nonsensical noise as he suddenly busied himself with removing his shoes. Justin was happy that Ianto found a little bit of happiness. _'Still, Jack Harkness, if you hurt Ianto in any way there will be no place on Earth you can hide,'_ Justin vowed darkly. Suddenly all dark thoughts left Justin as he stared speculatively at his friend, causing Ianto to shift nervously.

"Justin, why are you looking at me that way?" Ianto knew that look; he’d seen it before, many times, and it always meant that his friend had an idea that he wasn't going to like.

Grinning like a fiend, Justin held up a pair of skin-tight black leather pants and a button-up shirt of blood-red silk and he burst into laughter as Ianto visibly blanched. "We both know that Brian and Jack will have a plan of seduction in place, one they’ve been working on for the past week, so we're going to have our own."

Knowing that there was no point in arguing with Justin when he got an idea into his mind, Ianto hung his head in defeat and accepted the clothes with a highly dramatic sigh. But no matter how much he might pretend to protest, he couldn't deny that he was looking forward to Jack's reaction when he saw him in this outfit. Since meeting the charming alpha the man hadn't left Ianto’s mind and he'd had a week full of erotic fantasies detailing just what he wanted to do to Jack. _'Tonight Jack won't know what hit him.'_

Justin grinned as he saw the fire start burning in his friend’s eyes; oh yes, there were two alphas who wouldn't know what hit them tonight.

******  
Brian rolled his eyes in exasperation as he watched Jack’s eyes nervously flick to the entrance of Babylon for the tenth time in two minutes. “You look like you’re having some sort of fit the way your eyes are bounding around in your skull!” Jack snorted in annoyance but the comment didn’t stop him from anxiously watching for Ianto’s arrival. The men were in their customary nightly perch, leaning against the second floor balcony in Babylon. It offered a prefect view of all those arriving making it the ideal location for scoping out the talent, looking for new prospects, choosing prospective bed partners.

Ever since Brian had informed his friend that Justin would be bringing Ianto with him to the club, Jack had been filled with a nervous energy. It was completely out of character for the normally laid-back alpha and it was driving his fellow alpha insane. "If you don't stay still for one fucking minute I'm going to get the leash out and tie you up!" Brian snarled under his breath.

Despite his close attention to the entrance, Jack shot his friend a sharp look, an amused grin on his face. "Oh, I think Ianto and a certain blond might have issues with you tying me up."

"Or…” Brian smirked knowingly at his friend. “Ianto just might thank me; you never know he might be into that kind of thing."

A crystal-clear image of naked Ianto tying him up slammed into Jack’s mind and suddenly he was harder than he'd ever been before. His trousers were unbearably tight and he shifted uncomfortably trying to ease the pressure while moaning at the insistent whisper of his wolf, _"Tie Ianto to our bed so he may never leave."_ Jack was positive that he was going to come in his pants at the image of Ianto bound to his bed by silk ropes if he didn’t find something else to think about and fast, he was going to come in his pants.

Brian just shook his head as Jack's arousal spiked and waves of desire poured off of him and he could see that those closest to them were being affected as well, although they didn’t understand why. Of course he couldn't deny that if he had his way a certain blond would soon be his and if he had to Brian had no problem whatsoever tying the blond to his bed to keep him there.

Yanked from their erotic daydreams, both men suddenly startled as two powerful scents washed over them and their eyes flashed amber as their wolves anxiously surged to the surface desperate to seek out and claim what was theirs and theirs alone. Shoving themselves away from the balcony railing, the two men made their way down the stairs as two wolves began ruthlessly stalking their prey.

******  
"Oh me oh my, it just got hotter in here." Emmett fanned himself with a drinks menu as he saw the living, breathing incarnation of light and darkness come walking through the door. _'Brian, Jack, you poor bastards; you two have no idea what's in store for you.'_ Just days before Cynthia met several members of both packs at Liberty Diner, and with great joy and dramatic animation, she’d given everyone a play-by-play of the clash between Brian and Justin, as well as telling of Ianto’s oh-so-courteous refusal of the alpha’s ham-fisted offer of protection. Emmett's mate, John, had spoken for everyone when he said that he wished he’d been there to see the great Brian Kinney and Jack Harkness get shot down. There was a general consensus that such an event probably hadn’t happened in years!

"Oh good, the show is about to start." John's voice was full of pure amusement as he spotted their alphas moving in for the kill.

Emmett, along with everyone else, and when Emmett said everyone he meant _everyone_ – once news got out that Brian and Jack's mates were going to be at Babylon no one wanted to miss the show. From the way both alphas’ eyes widened and then narrowed and their nostrils flared in jealousy as others noticed Ianto and Justin, the Southerner knew it was going to be quite the show. _'I should have brought popcorn,'_ Emmett thought mournfully; a good show always needed popcorn.

*****  
One look at Ianto and Jack was sure he had died and gone to heaven. His Ianto wore skin-tight black leather pants that were so perfectly moulded to his lower body that they had to have been spray painted on. When it became obvious that there was nothing beneath them, Jack may actually have whimpered at little; the thought of reaching into those pants and finding nothing but hot flesh waiting for his touch was almost too much for Jack’s libido to handle. The blood-red silk shirt was so sheer that Jack could see the strong chest beneath finished what was left of Jack's rational thought.

Blinded by passion, Jack paid no attention to the people he bumped into, tripped over or simply pushed out of his way; the only thing he could think of was how soon he could get those clothes off of Ianto’s perfect body and onto his floor. He only snapped out of his lust-fuelled daze when his wolf growled menacingly at several foolish admirers dared to devour Ianto with their eyes.  _'Oh hell no! Ianto is for my eyes only!'_ Snarling openly, Jack stalked forward; the combination of his eyes glowing pure amber and his unmistakable power as an alpha pouring off of him forced everyone who stood between Jack and his prey out of his way.

Sensing Jack's passionate intentions, Ianto caught Jack's eye and boldly winked at him before moving on to the dance floor. He was playing a dangerous game with a determined pursuer, but he was absolutely certain that Jack would follow him.

With his eyes locked on his own tempting mate Brian completely missed Jack's departure; he studied Justin with undisguised hunger. Where Ianto was pure sin and temptation Justin was angelic purity just waiting to be tarnished, begging to be corrupted. _'The only one to corrupt him will be me,'_ Brian vowed darkly as he raked hungry eyes over every inch of the blond. He was clad in white leather pants that highlighted two of Brian's favourite features of the blond and made it very clear that he was wearing nothing underneath. Brian found himself purring in anticipation at the thought of nothing hindering him from reaching his goal of being skin-on-skin with Justin. The pale blue shirt that clung to his upper body was stunning against his blue eyes and blond hair. A hunger unlike anything he’d ever known in his sexual existence had been awakened in Brian and his wolf promised him that he would have Justin in his bed _tonight_.

Left behind by Ianto’s abrupt departure, Justin found himself alone and trapped under Brian's gaze as the alpha moved towards relentlessly him. The blazing hunger and overwhelming need to possess that shone in those hazel eyes were very familiar to Justin, but unlike when Ethan looked at him like this it didn't fill him with a sense of dread. Instead, the longer he looked at Brian, Justin felt like he belonged with this man and that he was finally coming home.

The moment the scent of Justin's growing desire filled the air it took all of Brian's self-control not to give in to his burning need to claim this blond beauty as his. "So we meet again, Sunshine, where's your protector?" Brian couldn't help but hope that Jack had already tracked down his Welshman and was keeping him busy thus giving him enough time to lure his Sunshine back to his loft.

Justin was trapped, helpless to save himself as Brian stalked towards him, and Justin shivered as he saw that Brian’s eyes were full of pure hunger as they devoured every inch of the blond’s lithe body. Justin knew the smart thing to do would be to run but as he licked his suddenly dry lips he realised that no matter where he ran to it would never be far enough away from this man to stop his own desire. In truth Justin didn't want to run away from Brian, he wanted to be owned and possessed him in every way possible.

Gulping deeply and eyes widening, Justin stepped backwards as Brian moved in closer until he was securely caught with the bar at his back and Brian's strong and hard body pressed to his front. He racked his brain as he tried to recall where Ianto had gotten to and then he vaguely remembered seeing him heading out to the dance floor with Jack following closely behind. "I think Ianto's out on the dance floor."

_'Perfect!'_ Brian's wolf purred happily. Brian had no doubt that Jack was where he wanted to be – with Ianto, which meant they were both out of his way. Now all he cared about was that he’d finally gotten his beautiful blond angel alone and it was time Justin learned precisely who he belonged to.

A feral smile curled Brian's lips as Justin's lust for him suddenly spiked and the enticing smell filled the air. The alpha’s wolf howled with joy; his blond wanted him, badly, and nothing and no one was going to stand in his way. Before this night was over everyone would know that this blond beauty was his and that touching him would be certain death.

Wrapping his arms around Justin Brian brought him flush against his own body by planting his hands firmly on Justin’s pert little butt, and as one they began moving to a dance only they knew guided by music only they could hear. All of Justin's previous resistance faded as he became lost in the intensity of Brian's gaze and his body moulded to Brian’s perfectly. As he eagerly moved in time to the alpha's firm lead, Brian did something he had dreamed of doing since he first laid eyes on the feisty blond. Bending his head to just the right angle, he tasted the lips that he knew where meant for him and him alone. Their kiss was nothing short of electrifying.

Justin melted into Brian's strong arms as the older man plundered his mouth, possessively laying claim to his mate. The kiss was a hundred times better than anything Justin had ever imagined it would be, and he clung desperately to Brian, returning the kiss with just as much passion and need as Brian was offering.

Slowly they drew apart their chests heaving and their breaths ragged as they rested their foreheads against one another. Justin knew that no matter how much this man might aggravate him he couldn't deny that he wanted him and everything he was offering. Glancing shyly up at Brian through thick eyelashes, Justin murmured, "I think we’d have more privacy back at your place."

Fire blazed to life in Brian's eyes as he studied the man before him; was his blond saying what he hoped he was saying? "Are you sure, Sunshine? It's not wise to tease a wolf or an alpha whose been denied his mate for the past week." As much as Brian wanted Justin, and oh, how much he wanted him, as much as it pained him to have to wait, he would not take Justin back to his loft unless the younger man was absolutely sure. You cannot ever walk away from a mating once it’s begun and he refused to force Justin into something he didn't want or wasn’t ready for yet.

Surprised by Brian’s hesitation, Justin began worrying that maybe he’d been too forward, that he should have waited for Brian to make the first move. “Brian?” he asked quietly.

"You can't walk away from a mating, Justin, it's forever." And wasn't that an odd notion to be crossing Brian's mind, that if he accepted what his young blond was so willingly offering, his life and bed would forever only be tied to Justin Taylor. The famous and infamous Stud of Liberty Avenue would be laid to rest but as he stared into Justin's impossibly clear and beautiful crystal blue eyes that thought didn't fill him with as much dread as it once would have.

"I'm sure, Brian. I understand what’s going to happen and I want it,” Justin admitted softly. “I want you and I'm not going to deny it anymore."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Brian drawled out as he began manoeuvring them towards the exit.

"What about Ianto? Shouldn't I tell him I'm leaving?" Justin didn't want his friend to worry about him.

Brian smirked down at the blond against his side. "Jack went after Ianto, he'll be just fine. Tonight the only one you should be thinking about is me."

*****

Ianto could feel the heavy gaze burning into his back and he knew that it belonged to Jack. Feeling a little daring he turned to face Jack and as he let the music wash over him his body began moving in a gracefully sensual dance his eyes never leaving Jack's prowling form.

Every step Jack took was filled with seduction as he moved closer to his goal and every step proclaimed that this gorgeous young man would soon be in his bed where he belonged. He licked his lips hungrily as he watched Ianto dance, every twist and sway of his hips had Jack itching to touch him. He wanted to run his hands up and down Ianto's chest; he longed to lick the trail of sweat from Ianto's neck; he needed to feel the heat of Ianto’s body burning into his. _'He's teasing us! Go stake our claim!'_ The wolf in him growled in pure lust and his tenuous control snapped; he wanted his mate and he wanted him now!

Snarling with pure need Jack easily covered the distance between them with a few long strides and he snaked his arms around Ianto's waist pulling the younger man flush against his body, and he ground his hardness into Ianto’s leather-covered crotch, letting him feel just how much he wanted him. "You’ve been a very naughty little boy hiding yourself away from me for the past week,” the alpha’s voice came out as a breathless whisper against Ianto’s ear. “And then to you show up here looking like every one of the seven sins come to life and knowing that every eye is going to be on you. That calls for punishment, tiger pants," Jack growled out in a rich and husky tone darkened with desire and lust.

As Jack's blue eyes smoldered into his, Ianto wondered how on Earth he’d managed to keep away from this man for the past week. Where the Master had frightened him with his overly intense desire and uncontrolled lust, standing here wrapped in Jack's embrace he knew that he’d never felt safer or more cared for. "So what kind of punishment do you have in mind?" Ianto lowered his voice seductively, his accent thickening as his own desire laced his tone.

Jack shivered as Ianto's Welsh vowels washed over him; he’d never had experienced an accent that could turn him on so bloody fast. "I think tying you to my bed and not letting you leave it for the next week is a good place to start."

"Or we could start with a kiss." Ianto suggested with a light blush colouring his cheeks. He found the idea of being tied up by Jack quite titillating, but it was a little beyond his comfort zone at the moment.

At that moment Jack's mind shut down to everything that wasn't the man in his arms; for the past week he'd been dreaming of feeling those Cupid-bow lips against his own and now they were being freely offered to him. Feeling his wolf growling deep inside his chest Jack wasted no more time and he claimed those tempting lips as his own. Ianto shivered as Jack's mouth devoured every inch of his, while their tongues battled and danced together. Never had a kiss felt so right and neither man wanted it to end.

Slowly they broke apart when the need for air became the driving force. Catching his breath while curled tenderly against Jack’s chest, Ianto knew this was where he belonged and where he wanted to be forever. "Can we maybe go somewhere more private unless you wish to share me with everyone else?" Ianto asked softly.

Jack's nostrils flared as jealousy and possessiveness shone in his eyes; glancing quickly around, he saw that they had become the center of attention on the dance floor. His wolf began to take control but Jack ruthlessly forced him back; even though there was no way that Jack was going to be share his Ianto with anyone, the middle of Babylon was no place for his wolf to make an appearance. Gripping Ianto’s upper arms tightly, Jack looked deeply into Ianto’s eyes; he’d never been more serious when he said, "You do know that if we do this you'll be mine from this day on?" He didn't want to rush Ianto into anything he wasn't ready for.

“I know,” Ianto smiled shyly at Jack. "I want this. I want you, Jack,” and he caressed the side of his face with a gentle hand. “Please."

It was the ‘please’ that find finally did in Jack’s resolve; his heart was lost to a fierce young Welshman and he knew at this point he wouldn't be to deny his mate anything. Tightening his grip on Ianto's waist he moved them towards the exit "Let's get out of here." The look in his eyes had the crowd parting like the Red Sea before them.

For the first time in a long time Ianto felt safe, happy and loved and he planned on grasping it with both hands.

******  
"And that makes two, folks," Lindsey declared with a large grin as they all watched Jack and Ianto leave Babylon their eyes only on each other.

Melanie lifted her drink in a toast, "Here's to the taming of Brian Kinney and Jack Harkness. It was a long time coming and all the best of luck to their mates; they're going to need it."

Everyone lifted their glass and joined Melanie in a toast; finally their two packs were complete.

"I bet we don’t see them for a week," Kathy predicted. “Any takers?” Amidst laughter and light-hearted comments, money and predictions changed hands between and amongst the two packs as the bartender delivered another round of drinks to the table.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As Kathy predicted it was nearly a week before anyone saw either of the newly-mated couples again, although she lost the wager they’d all made – she’d bet a full week and Emmett had chosen six days. Emmett won and he made out like a king: he got the pot, an item of his choice from Donna’s shop, half-a-dozen lemon bars from the Liberty Diner and three rounds at Babylon.

It had taken six days of nearly non-stop love-making before Justin was able to convince Brian to emerge saying that not only was there no food left in the house – “And no, Brian, man cannot live on sex alone.”, but after a week’s absence, Justin thought that it would be a good idea to tell Debbie he was still alive. “You don’t want her sending out a search party, now do you?”

Brian had found it quite amusing when, after their first morning together, he’d oh-so helpfully phoned Debbie to say that Justin wouldn't be in for the next week “Because Justin’s just a little _tied_ up at the moment.” Debbie could hear his smirk over the phone line and she’d rolled her eyes with amusement. Brian found it endearing that his mate felt he owed it to the woman who had become a second mother to him to let her know that he was still alive.

It had taken some coaxing, a little blackmail and the promise of a blowjob wherever and whenever Brian wanted for Justin to convince his still sex-crazed mate to leave the loft for a few hours. Even then it had taken an energetic round of shower sex to actually get Brian sated, dressed and out the door.

When they walked into the Diner Brian was thankful that none of the others had yet arrived. Even though they were all his friends and pack mates, he knew that they wouldn't be able to keep their opinions to themselves and the last thing he wanted to hear was a bunch of half-assed comments and heavy-handed innuendo about his and Justin’s recent activities. But then he spied a familiar redhead talking to a gloomy-looking Jack, who looked as happy as Brian did to have to share his mate with the rest of the world.

Justin’s eyes lit up with surprise and happiness when he saw Ianto. "Look!” he pointed across the room, “There's Ianto and Jack, let's join them!" Justin was literally quivering with excitement. He and Ianto hadn’t been apart for more than a few hours before their mating’s and he had so much to tell his best friend.

As much as he wanted to keep Justin all to himself, to Brian that didn't sound like such a bad idea. If Debbie decided to give him a lecture then he could set her sharp tongue on Jack as well thus giving him a chance to beat a hasty retreat. Tongue in cheek Brian strolled behind his bouncing mate; if he couldn’t have Justin naked, then he’d certainly enjoy the sight of that sweet bubble butt in tight blue jeans just prancing along in front of him. With each step he took, the alpha began a mental countdown of how soon he could get Justin back to their loft and their next round of love-making.

Jack's eyes lit up as he spotted Justin and Brian and Brian quickly learned why as they approached the booth; they could hear a familiar voice berating Jack, "... it's not that I'm not happy you finally found your mate, Jack, because God knows it’s about time, but to rob me of Ianto's coffee for an entire week is a crime!"

Ianto adored Donna Noble soon-to-be Williams from the top of her head to the tip of her toes, she was a fire cracker but he didn’t want her scaring off Jack. He really liked the alpha, in fact, his feelings were rapidly growing stronger with each passing moment and he wanted to make their relationship work. So when he spotted Justin and Brian, who looked ready to bolt, he smiled wildly at them. "Justin, Brian! Come join us."

Grateful for the break in Donna's lecture regarding why he was no longer allowed to horde Ianto away, and Jack actually thought that was rather ridiculous because after all, Ianto belonged to him and not just because he was Ianto’s alpha. He was well within his rights as a mate to keep Ianto locked away preferably in their bed with him in it as well. Jack scooted over in their booth gluing Ianto to his side as he flashed a cocky grin at Brian. "Yeah, come and sit here!” The wolf inside him grinned; if he was going to suffer then damn it Brian was going to suffer right along with him.

Donna turned around and pinned Brian with a glare. "Yes, please do join us. I'm sure Debbie will be happy to know that Justin is alive and well."

The only good thing about joining Jack and Ianto they found was that Justin had no choice but to sit on Brian's lap, not that the blond minded one little bit and from the look in Ianto's eyes he wished he was as lucky.

"It would seem that the four of you are Liberty Avenue’s hottest topic of gossip," Donna commented casually as she noticed that every eye in the diner was focused on them.

Having come out of the kitchen with an tray full of food, Debbie paused and took in the scene before her before serving her waiting customers. As she approached the pack’s booth, she raised an eyebrow; she’d had been around enough shifters to know the way they acted around their mate. The dark glare on Brian and Jack’s faces warned everyone that touching or even _looking_ at the blond in Brian's lap or the Welshman tucked against Jack's would result in a painful death. While it didn’t look like either young man minded their mate’s actions Debbie still thought it was better safe than sorry and asked, “Are they bothering you two?”

A faint blush appeared on Justin’s face as he favoured Brian with his sunshine smile. “No, he’s not,” he answered shyly.

Brian favoured Justin with a sexy smirk as he tightened his grip on his waist. “As you can see, Debbie, Sunshine is perfectly fine right where he is.” His wolf put an underlying warning in Brian’s tone as if he was daring anyone to try and counteract his claim on the blond. As for Brian himself, Justin’s cute little butt was both causing and concealing a raging hard-on, a little secret they were both enjoying tremendously.

The contented look in Ianto's eyes was answer enough for Debbie. "Well, all rightie then, so what can I get you boys and don't say nothing; you all look like you could use a good meal." Debbie-the-waitress may have walked up to the table, but it was Debbie-the-mother who wagged her warning finger in front of their faces.

Donna slowly raked her eyes up and down Justin and Ianto’s bodies and the young men felt like they were under a microscope. “She's right; they are far too skinny, didn’t you bother to feed them?” The redhead shot a challenging glare at Jack and Brian before her eyes narrowed as she studied the two alphas. “Come to think of it, you’re just as skinny. You boys really need to take better care of yourselves.” It was on the tip of her tongue to ask them what was so important that they’d forgotten to eat, but then she saw the expression on Brian’s face as he shifted slightly under Justin’s weight and she knew immediately to keep her mouth shut.

Being long used to Debbie’s mothering them and her complaining that they were too skinny Jack and Brian tended to ignore her but to hear that she thought they weren't taking care of their mates made the wolves within them bristle.

"Ianto is not too skinny! And I'll have you know that I take excellent care of my mate, thank you very much!" Jack ended up slouching in his seat looking like a little boy who had gotten scolded for being careless with his favourite toy.

Ianto leaned into Jack's side and almost sat in his lap as he quickly rose to his mate's defence. "That he does, Jack is a surprisingly good cook and he's keeping me well-fed."

Brian merely smirked and raked his eyes over Justin licking his lips as he did so. "Oh trust me, Deb, I keep Sunshine plenty fed, in fact…” the alpha shifted suggestively under Justin, “it's time for his next feeding.” After carefully lifting Justin up and off his lap, Brian snagged his now brightly blushing mate by his wrist and dragged him away from the booth. "Thanks for the reminder," Brian called over his shoulder as he led Justin out of the diner.

_'I always said that Brian is a genius.'_ With his own leering grin in place Jack linked his fingers with Ianto's and before the Welshman could realise what was happening he was dragged out of the booth and through the door before he could even blink. "All this talk of feeding you has stirred a different kind of hunger in me and if you don't want me to take you right here and now then we best are getting home and the faster the better," Jack whispered huskily in Ianto's ear, taking a quick nip at the lobe as he did.

Debbie and Donna just shook their heads in mock exasperation as they watched Jack usher Ianto out of the booth, wrap a possessive arm around his waist and escort him out of the diner at a fairly quick pace. "We won't be seeing them for another week," Donna commented. “Another week without Ianto’s coffee, damn it!”

Debbie snorted. "At least."

What no one had noticed was the lone figure sitting in the back booth ostensibly eating a medium-rare cheeseburger and surreptitiously filming the departing couples with his cell phone. When the door closed behind Jack and Ianto, the man sent the finished video off to his master and polished off the rest of his lunch.

******  
Rage filled the Master as he watched the unworthy one touch his chosen mate and the plastic casing of his tablet cracked ominously in his tightening grasp. Throwing the offending images across the room, the Master snapped his anger-filled eyes to Ethan. "Pack your bags; we’re heading for Pittsburgh." Ianto would be his even if he had to rip Jack Harkness apart piece by piece.

******  
Sunday night found everyone meeting at Babylon and upon seeing the happy smile on Jack's face and the cheesy grin on Brian's face Tosh had thrown her arms around Jack with a joyful squeal. "You have no idea how much it means to me to see you both so happy. You've more than earned it," Tosh whispered in Jack's ear.

"Thank you, Tosh," Jack whispered back tightening his grip briefly on Tosh's waist. Ianto smiled at the picture they made, his big, strong mate and the petite Japanese woman, and he was pleasantly surprised that he wasn’t feeling the usual jealousy one would expect to find during a fresh bond. On their drive to Babylon, Jack had explained that of everyone in his pack he was the closet to Toshiko; he saw her as the daughter he’d never had. He’d rescued her from an abusive relationship with her former pack leader and he had remained extremely protective over Tosh.

So Ianto felt no jealousy as he watched Tosh embrace his mate; in fact, he was grateful that his mate had such a wonderful friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Night wore on and between the occasional drink and the never-ending dances, Ianto had no clue how or even when he and Jack had gotten separated but somehow they had. He looked around for anyone he knew but he didn’t see a familiar face. He knew that Justin was more than likely out on the dance floor teasing and taunting one lust-filled Brian Kinney or else the alpha had already cornered the blond and was blatantly making his claim clear.

"Hello, Ianto, you've been a very bad boy."

And just like that the happiness and safety Ianto had been feeling for the first time in a very long time faded into nothing blinding terror once again laid claim to him. Forcing his body to move, Ianto slowly turned until he came face-to-face with the man that until Jack had rescued him, had haunted his nightmares. "Master."

The man known as Harold Saxon, Koschei and the Master smiled benignly as he stared into the terrified eyes of his soon-to-be mate. "I've let you have your fun, my little pet, but now that’s come to an end. Either you come with me, quietly, or I'll have my men rip apart everyone here and you don't want that, now do you?" He held out his hand and looked at Ianto expectantly.

Ianto knew that once again, he had no choice; he could not let the Master kill everyone in the club. _'Please find me, Jack,'_ he begged desperately as he took the Master's hand; he shivered with revulsion as the Master's cold flesh closed around his wrist and began dragging him out of the Babylon.

As they passed Ianto caught Tosh's eyes; he looked at her imploringly and then flicked his eyes at the Master’s back. It almost brought him to tears of relief when he saw her nod and he felt his heart grow lighter; Tosh would find Jack and he would save him.

*****  
Unaware of the imminent danger his friend was in Justin was thoroughly enjoying his time on the dance floor. Letting the music wash over him, he was putting on a show for Brian and even though everyone else was watching, Justin only had eyes for Brian. He was so intent on entertaining his mate that he never noticed the new set of eyes watching is every move like a hawk.

Brian however had a wolf on high alert inside of him, and although he kept one eye on the erotic movements of his mate, he also studied the greasy little man watching Justin. His wolf growled and his eyes narrowed as he saw the lust and possessiveness enter the man’s eyes and when he moved to stand right behind Justin a snarl tore itself from Brian's throat. As the man dared to put an arm around his mate's waist, the wolf prepared to attack.

"I remember the first time I saw you dance, beautiful, you were unlike anything I’d ever seen before." The voice was oily, unctuous and pervasive; it insinuated itself between the notes of the music and into Justin’s soul.

Justin froze for a moment as the horribly familiar voice whispered in his ear but then rage took over, giving him courage and with unexpected strength, he pulled himself free from Ethan's hold. "Go away, Ethan," he demanded.

Despite the crowded dance floor, no one saw Brian move until he had Ethan pinned to the wall; with his hands wrapped tightly around Ethan's throat he held him so that his feet dangled helplessly six inches from the floor. "Give me one good reason, _Ian,_ why I shouldn't rip your head off?" Brian snarled viciously and his grip on Ethan's neck tightened dangerously, making the weasely little man’s eyes bulge out of his head. Brian’s eyes blazed with pure hatred as he stared at the man who had made his mate’s life a living hell.

"Justin's mine, the Master promised me I could have him." Ethan whined hoarsely; he didn’t want to respond, but the Master had trained his weak-willed acolyte well, and Ethan found himself unable to deny an alpha’s command.

"Justin is _my_ mate and if I ever see you near him again I will kill you." Brian's voice was laced with pure venom as he stared at the pathetic snivelling little man who dared to stalk his precious Justin to the point where he’d had to run like a desperate animal in order to escape him.

Taking advantage of the fact that Brian had loosened his grip slightly, Ethan snarled at Brian. "Enjoy him for now, _wolf,_ but I will not stop until Justin is mine, like he was always meant to be," and there was a hint of superiority to his words, as though he knew something Brian didn’t.

A dangerous snarl escaped Brian's lips as he slammed Ethan against the wall a second time. "You have no claim to my mate, not now, not ever. Justin never has been and never will be yours. You come near him again and I will be well within my rights as his mate to end you.” Brian pushed his face so close to Ethan’s that the frightened man could feel his every breath. “And don't think I won't. You have tormented, tortured and touched Justin for the very last time."

The power of Brian’s wolf washed over Ethan like a tidal wave making him wish he could simply sink into the wall and disappear. As much as he wished he could defend himself, as a beta he knew he was out-matched against the much stronger alpha. “This isn’t over, Kinney, I _will_ have Justin. Sooner or later you _will_ mess up and when that happens I’ll swoop in and claim Justin as mine!” Ethan snarled at Brian as fiercely as he could.

Brian’s grip around Ethan’s neck tightened again and he leaned in even  
closer to Ethan, putting his mouth against his ear. “That…” he hissed, “is never going to happen,” and then he released him so abruptly that the man fell to his knees."Now get out of my sight." He stood with his arms crossed and watched as Ethan clambered to his feet, adjusted his clothing and then slunk through the crowds of people to reach the exit.

The instant the door closed, Justin launched himself at his mate and Brian stumbled back as his blond Sunshine threw himself into his arms, wrapped his legs around his waist and began peppering Brian's face with kisses. Growling with pure need Brian claimed Justin's mouth in a breath-stealing kiss. While one hand rested on the back of Justin's neck in a possessive hold the other began groping that bubble butt he adored so very much. Keeping a firm hold of his feisty blond mate, Brian headed upstairs to his private office. He and Justin had much to celebrate and there just wasn’t enough time to get to the loft.

The crowd parted respectfully as Brian carried his precious bundle off the dance floor and all eyes stayed on them as the brunet climbed the stairs without once losing his grip on Justin or breaking their kiss.

Brian and Jack's packs just shook their heads and grinned with admiration as they watched the couple disappear into Brian's office. "Well we won't be seeing them for the rest of the night," John commented wondering if Jack was having the same success with his Welshman.

*****  
Ignoring the hands that were pulling at him, wanting him to join their owner on the dance floor, Jack was worried. His wolf was on edge, mentally pacing back and forth in Jack’s mind, and it only got worse when Tosh came running up to him. Her frantic words and the distress in her eyes filled him with a fear he’d never known before.

"The Master has taken Ianto."

"Get the others! I have a mate to find!" Jack snarled as he rushed past Tosh and headed for the entrance. Despite the massive amount of people crowded into Babylon, it was easy for Jack to pick out his Welshman's scent and his wolf snarled viciously as he picked up the underlying scent of Ianto's fear. _'Hang on, Ianto, I'm coming,'_ Jack vowed as he tapped into his wolf speed to shove his way through the crowd.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"You're stalling, my pet," the Master whispered. He knew perfectly well that Ianto was dragging his feet hoping that that bastard Harkness would come and rescue him. The Master pulled on Ianto’s arm; the whole process of retrieving his property was taking far too long, first to leave Babylon and then to reach his car.

A viciously savage roar filled the air as the forceful presence of another powerful alpha rolled over the Master and now he knew why Ianto was taking his time. "You will pay for this little delay, my sweet, by watching me rip your mate apart." He took great pleasure in the look of terror that appeared in Ianto's eyes and it was with a smile on his face that the Master turned to face a snarling Jack. "Jack Harkness, I presume? I really should thank you for looking after my pet for me but playtime is over; now it's time for him to come home where he belongs."

"Ianto _is_ home and he’ll be going with you over my dead body!" Jack’s snarl sounded like a mixture of wolf and man and the wolf was beginning to take over the man.

The Master's answering smile was not a nice one. "That _is_ the plan." Letting out a snarl the Master felt the centuries-old changes begin to take over his body: his bones broke and shifted as he turned from man to wolf. His dark yellow eyes glistened with madness.

Jack snarled viciously and his eyes flashed amber as he felt his muscles begin to rearrange themselves. His body twisted and changed into a creature of legend and within seconds his wolf emerged with a protective and enraged howl that tore itself from his lips. His wolf instinctively honed in on the man who had tortured and stalked his mate, robbing him of his home and family. It would all end tonight; never again would Ianto have to fear the loathsome creature known as the Master.

Crouched beside the Master’s car, wanting desperately to help but afraid that he’d just get in the way, Ianto could only watch in horror and awe as Jack and the Master lunged at one another, teeth and claws bared. His heart clenched in fear as he watched the Master sink his fangs into Jack's shoulder. _'Hold on, Jack, I'm sure help is on the way!'_

******  
To say that Brian was pissed when Emmett and John burst into his office while he was enjoying Justin ‘thank you’ blowjob was putting it lightly. "You two better have a damn good reason for interrupting us!" Brian snarled not bothering to get dress.

"The Master's here and he forced Ianto to leave with him and now Jack's gone after Ianto!" John blurted out. “He’s out there by himself!”

Brian had to admit that was a pretty damn good reason. Whirling around he pinned Justin, who was frantically trying to get dressed, with a glare. "Just where do you think you're going, Sunshine? You're staying here where it's safe and no buts," Brian growled when Justin opened his mouth to argue. "I will not put you in harm's way, so please do not ask me to."

The worry in his mate’s eyes stopped Justin in his tracks. "All right, I'll stay here," he said softly. The pain in Brian's voice at the thought of him getting hurt had Justin reluctantly agreeing even though it felt wrong to stay back while his mate was in danger. After all, Brian would be going up against something that he and Ianto were responsible for bringing to Liberty Avenue. “Just make sure you come back in one piece, please.”

Brian shot Emmett and John a glare that had them running back out of the office as quickly as they’d run in; there was way he was going to let anyone but the blond in his arms see his tender side. Kicking the door closed behind the other two, Brian took Justin’s chin in his hand and gently forced his mate to look him in the eyes. When the alpha spoke, his voice was soft, “Hey, Sunshine, I know the Master has made you fear him for some time now, but that all ends tonight.”

Justin looked at his mate with hope shining in his eyes. “Do you think so?” he whispered.

“I know so. He may be as old as the Doctor but he’s going up against two strong packs and two alphas whose power is magnified by the fact that their mates are in danger. The most important thing to any wolf is our mate and we’ll fight to the death to protect you. The Master may be powerful but he’s not invincible.” Brian then gave Justin his patented tongue-in-cheek smile, “Of course having you here waiting for me to come back and fuck that tight little ass of yours is a pretty good reason for me to come back unharmed, don’t you think? Now that I’ve had a taste of you _nothing_ is going to stop me from enjoying my steady diet of Sunshine.”

Justin couldn’t help but roll his eyes fondly; it wasn’t the most romantic thing in the world but coming from Brian to Justin it was actually rather sweet. “Well then the faster you go kick the Master’s behind the faster you can come back and pick up right where we left off, although without the rude interruption, okay?”

The kiss that Brian placed upon his lips was full of promise of things to come and not only did it rob Justin of his breath but it also made his toes curl with pure pleasure. Breaking the kiss Brian grinned at the sheer lust shining in Justin’s blue eyes. “And just think that was only the beginning; I’ll be right back, Sunshine, to make more than just your toes curl,” he promised in a silky tone that shot desire straight through Justin’s body.

With a heavy heart Justin watched as Brian left the office; _‘Please let them be okay and please let Brian come back to me safely,’_ he prayed with everything he had. _“Please!’_

******  
Ianto never felt more powerless in all his life as Jack fought against the Master and every blow, bite or claw mark that Jack received Ianto swore that he could feel as well. He was surrounded by the Master’s own pack who were under strict orders not to hurt him but to keep him from helping. Try as he might, Ianto couldn’t break away from his captors and _‘besides,’_ he thought, _‘I_ _just might put Jack in more danger than_ _he’s already in.’_

Several new growls echoed through the night and relief filled Ianto as he recognized Brian in mid-change leading the others to join the fight. Brian easily sank his fangs into the Master’s shoulder forcing him to release his strangle hold on Jack in order to fight off his newer and fresher enemy.

The wolves guarding Ianto were quickly engaged by in battle the other wolves and it became clear that they were simply no match against the combined packs. Within seconds, the Master’s minions had deserted their guard posts and Ianto found himself being ushered away by Tosh and Emmett. “Go wait with Justin inside of Babylon; he’s up in Brian’s office. We’ll tell Jack you’re safe; it will ease his mind to know that you’re safe.”

As Ianto started to leave, he glanced back to say thank you but the normally calm, cool and collected Emmett had changed. “Go!” he ordered, his voice as hard as steel and his eyes as cold as ice. The last thing Ianto saw was Emmett snarling ferociously at some of the Master’s pack who were both brave and stupid enough to try and come after Ianto.

_‘Finally!’_ Jack thought with intense relief as Tosh and Emmett got Ianto headed into Babylon. Now he could rip the Master to shreds without worrying about Ianto being caught in the fight. With renewed purpose and strength Jack rushed at the Master intent on aiding Brian in his fight.

The Master cried out in pain and stumbled to his knees as Jack stuck his teeth into his shoulder and the old man became alarmed. There was renewed fight in Jack and with Brian and their packs by his side the Master was no longer sure that he could win this fight. Letting out a desperate howl for aid from his pack, the Master realised that he had no choice but to retreat… for now. Governed as always by loyalty and fear His pack to his call and attacked the two alphas thus giving the Master enough room to make his escape.

Flinging the stunned body of an enemy wolf away from him, Jack snarled deeply in his throat and as he realised that the Master had gotten away a howl of rage tore itself from him and echoed into the night. He’d promised Ianto that his nightmare would be over tonight, but as long as the Master was free Ianto would be in danger from him. Sniffing the air, Jack picked up the Master’s scent, it reeked of fear and pain and blood.

It was only Brian’s quick thinking and lightning reflexes that allowed him to snag Jack’s arm and stop him from going after the Master. Jack whirled around, ready to punch whomever had grabbed him until he saw that it was Brian and the fight left him as Tosh called out the one thing that would return Jack’s rational thinking, “Ianto’s waiting for you.”

Jack blinked rapidly as his wolf retreated and his body once made the painful transformation from werewolf to human.  “Where’s Ianto?” Jack demanded once he was human again. “Where is he?!”

“He’s safe and inside with Justin,” Tosh informed him in a soothing tone. “They’re up in Brian’s office.”

Jack felt himself go weak in the knees; his prayers had been answered and his mate was safe. _‘For now,’_ his wolf reminded him.

“Wonderful, now if you don’t mind I have a certain blond waiting for me and I have a feeling you won’t be up to sharing Ianto, so you might want to collect him before he decides that he got the raw end of the deal and realises that he could have someone like me.” Brian stated with a cocky smirk as he gestured to himself. His antics earned a growl from Jack and eye rolls from the rest of the packs, all except for Tosh and Emmett who both had knowing looks in their eyes.

Grunting this thanks for everyone’s assistance in fighting off the Master, Jack walked past Brian with only one thought on his mind: getting to Ianto.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The door to Brian’s office swung open explosively and Jack strode in like the conquering hero that he was. “Jack!” Ianto cried out joyfully and shot up from his spot next to a now-clothed Justin to fling himself into his mate’s waiting arms. “You’re all right! I was so worried,” Ianto murmured softly as he tucked his head underneath Jack’s chin.

“I’m fine, sweetheart, not a scratch on me, but all that matters is you’re safe as well.” Jack closed his eyes against a sudden rush of tears and he buried his face in Ianto’s hair, breathing in his familiar scent. As much as he hated to spoil the moment, he had no choice; he had to tell Ianto that he’d failed. “I’m sorry, Yan, but the Master got away.”

Ianto’s blue eyes shone with tears. “That doesn’t matter!” he answered fiercely. “All I care about is you and your safety, Cariad. You proved to the Master that you’re so much stronger than he thought and he won’t be underestimating you again.”

Jack was relieved beyond measure to see that Ianto didn’t blame him for failing. “Come on, my beautiful young boy, let’s go home.”

Nodding Ianto allowed Jack to lead them out the door before calling over his shoulder. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Justin, maybe.” Ianto hadn’t missed the hungry, passion-filled way Brian was looking at Justin; it was very similar to the way that Jack was looking at him and he honestly doubted that Jack was going to let him out of the bed anytime soon.

Keenly aware of Brian’s dark eyes undressing him Justin waved at Ianto. “I’ll talk to you as soon as this one lets me out of bed,” he promised.

Brian stalked closer to his blond mate. “Who told you could get dressed?” he demanded his eyes gleaming with pent-up lust.

Justin’s blue eyes flashed up at him with a knowing smirk on his face. “I didn’t think Ianto would be comfortable with me being in just my birthday suit or that you would want to share me.”

“Damn right; you’re mine, Sunshine. Now, I think Jack had the right idea; it’s time we headed home and I don’t plan on us leaving for a few days at least,” Brian growled out as he nuzzled Justin’s neck.

“That sounds like the best idea I’ve heard all night.” Justin readily agreed; all he wanted was to wrap up with his mate and not leave the bed or his arms for days.

*****

Driving through the darkened streets of Pittsburgh, Jack glanced over at Ianto, who sat quietly, although he’d taken hold of Jack’s right hand the moment he’d started the car and he hadn’t let go yet. Loath to break the silence between them, Jack had a question he had to ask. “Yan?”

Ianto turned to him with shining eyes and a loving smile. “Hmm?”

“What does it mean, you know, when you called me ‘carryad’?”

Unable to stop it, a soft giggle escaped Ianto’s lips as he heard Jack mangle the word. “It’s pronounced ‘care-e-ahd’,” he giggled, “and in Welsh it means beloved.”

Jack stared at his mate for a moment. “Do you mean it?” he whispered. “Do you really love me?”

“I really love you, Jack Harkness, my beloved, with all my heart.” Ianto squeezed Jack’s hand tightly and then pretended not to see the tears that suddenly began slipping down Jack’s cheeks.

******  
Safe once more in the backseat of his armour-protected and bullet-proof car, the Master scowled as his beta, Lucy, tended to his wounds. _‘This isn’t over by a long shot. In the end I will have Ianto and Justin. Enjoy this victory because the war is far from over.’_ He vowed. He would bide his time, gain allies, build up his pack and then return in full force. _‘You’re already a dead man, Harkness; you just don’t know it yet!”_

******  
“Thank you for telling me, Tosh, I’ll get in contact with Jack and Brian in a few days. You did very well tonight.” Cynthia, Jenny and Daphne were not actually _eavesdropping_ on the Doctor’s conversation with Tosh; they just happened to be passing by and _accidentally_ overheard his side of the phone call.

“Goodbye, Tosh.”

As the Doctor entered the living room he wasn’t surprised to see his mate, daughter and daughter-in-law looking at him expectantly with curiosity written all over their faces. “Well? What happened?” Cynthia demanded as she pounced on her mate.

“It seemed we were right; the Master struck tonight but he underestimated the strength of the two packs and they managed to drive him back,” the Doctor informed them succinctly.

“So it’s over? Is the Master really gone?” Jenny asked; hope lacing her voice as she clung to her mate. “He’ll never come back?”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” Slowly the Doctor shook his head; he wished he could erase his daughter fear but he couldn’t and it was one of his biggest regrets in life. “The Master is not a fool; he now knows how powerful the Jack and Brian are and how strong the packs are when they work together. He won’t give up but it will be a while before he returns. I’m told that his wounds were quite severe and he’ll need time to heal; he’s quite old now so his recovery will be slow.”

“Good! I hope he’s in pain for a long time,” Jenny muttered as she turned to Daphne for comfort.

The Doctor smiled as he saw the way Daphne wrapped her arms around his daughter and rubbed small circles on her back. Getting back to the topic at hand, he continued, “Unfortunately, that will give him time to find new allies and make new plans for taking us all on at a later date. Until then all we can do live our lives as normally as possible, but in the back of our minds, we’ll know that the Master will be back. We made a powerful enemy tonight and I know him, he isn’t one to give up easily.”

As the women of his family set about closing up the house for the night, the Doctor slumped heavily into his armchair. He’d spoken the truth when he’d said that the only thing they could do was be ready for the Master’s next strike. What he hadn’t said was that if… when the Master came after his family again, the Doctor would do something he should have done the last time he’d met Koschei in battle.

He would finish the Master once and for all.

The End


End file.
